Poké Rangers: Wrath Of The Coppingers
by Blue Bongo
Summary: As a new dangerous enemy reappears in Verger, five powerless Poké Rangers and one of their friends will have to partake upon a desperate quest to find a method of combating a very human threat. Can they stop the Coppingers from finding the Genesis Book?
1. Evil Rising

Chapter One. Evil Rising.

* * *

"What is the meaning of power? Is it just the feeling of controlling the lives of others? Or just a delusion? A delusion about a base conceptual illusion."

"Errr... Sir?" one of the teenage students at the back of the room asked. "Mr. Donovan? What's this got to do with anything?"

"Stinson!" Mr. Donovan snapped. "Allow me to get to the crux of the matter. I'm just saying that we have a guest speaker today. Someone who is going to talk about power and the responsibility to use that power."

"Have we got a superhero coming in?" another student asked, his eyes sparkling in anticipation.

"You do realise that there aren't any superheroes," a third pointed out. "They're all just tales."

"That's crap," a girl in the middle remarked. "Gaitham City has Gligirl. I know someone who saw her beat up a mugger."

"Yeah, because that's a great definition of having power," someone else retorted. "What does that prove?"

Right in the middle of the room, a young looking teenage boy with black hair and glasses looked up. An uncertain look on his face.

"There are the Poké Rangers," he said. "Remember? Youtube them. They're all on there."

"That's just for a fruity publicity stunt," someone else commented. "They're not real. If the either of those sets of Rangers were real, they'd have been seen in the last few months."

"Well, there's no immediate threat!" the black haired boy shot back. Only for Mr. Donovan to silence them with a cough.

"Silence down!" he ordered. "As I was about to say, we have a guest coming in. It's a well respected man in the circles of high class commerce. Someone who wishes to put something back into a community that has managed to help him out so much."

"Is he doing community service?" a girl at the back of the room asked. To general laughs from the rest of the students.

"Not that I'm aware of," Mr. Donovan admitted, rubbing his eyes. "It's not a coincidence that most of our guest speakers are... Never mind. Anyway, I'm proud to introduce to you all, CEO of the largest corporation in Verger, Mr. Dennis De Carmine."

As he spoke, the door to the classroom opened up and a hulking figure walked into the room. Easily over six feet tall and well muscled, he wore a long brown overcoat and a cowboy hat. Beneath the hat, he had a scruffy brown beard, a nose that looked like it had been broken several times and piercing blue eyes.

"Good morning," he said, narrowing his eyes at the students. "Well then..."

"So, are you on community service?" a boy in the middle of the room asked. The same joke bringing more laughs out of the group, even drawing a smile from Dennis.

"Unfortunately, no," Dennis replied. "But, if it means hearing that sort of wit more often, I may go and start speeding."

That brought laughs out of the group, Mr. Donovan shaking his head in disbelief.

"So Mr. De Carmine," he said, trying to bring the subject back onto what it was supposed to be. "What sort of power do you wield as the CEO of..."

"Power," Dennis replied. "I don't like to think of my role as CEO as being anything more than just another guy. I mean sure I get paid more, I get to park wherever the hell where I want and I have a great life. But, I consider each worker at Reims to each have their own role in the structure, each bringing their own unique skills to the party. People can tell you otherwise about that particular train of thought, but I consider that that is all the real definition of power. Keeping that precious precarious balance between happy workers and efficient hard working workers. That's much more of a rewarding sensation than having the power between life and death."

Seeing that they weren't convinced by what he was saying, he managed to flash them a grin.

"Now, I know you think that I'm probably just saying this as a standard response. But, I honestly believe that."

"Is it true that all heads of corporation are crooks?" someone else asked. "Or is that just an urban legend?"

"Urban legend," Dennis replied, with a smirk. "We all do the best job we can, even if it means associating with some unsavoury characters."

Before anyone else could ask a question, a cell phone in his pocket began to buzz. His brow furrowing at the sound, he almost instinctively reached down to pick it up.

"Excuse me," he said. "I need to take this."

Answering the phone, he listened to the smooth female voice on the other end of the line, nodding subconsciously at what he was hearing.

"Okay, understood," he replied. Hanging up the line, he managed to shoot an apologetic look at Mr. Donovan.

"Forgive me for this," Dennis said, holding his hands up. "But, I need to run. There's been a minor emergency and I need to go and deal with this. If your people can arrange it, I will be back at some point. I honestly need to go and take care of all of this."

"Well we do have you for another half an hour," Mr. Donovan protested, before seeing the evil look that flashed across Dennis' face for just a moment. Shrinking back in fear, he couldn't help but blink. And it was gone.

"I will pick it up at some point," the CEO said, pointedly. "Believe me when I say that this is an issue that will affect the whole of Verger."

Taking that as a cue to leave, he walked out of the room. Much to the surprise of the students.

"Not a criminal," someone snorted. "Yeah right. He really looks like a guy who runs a company full time."

"He looks like the sort of guy you'd see with a mafia don," another student remarked. "Or a millionaire in the desert."

"He might just be crazy," someone else offered.

"When you're rich," Mr. Donovan pointed out. "You're not crazy. You're classed as eccentric."

"Either way, he's not here."

* * *

Stepping into his limousine, Dennis immediately took out a cigar and began to light it up. Biting down on the unlit end, he shot a grin at his personal assistant across from him.

"So, what was so important that you had to drag me away from that?" he asked. "Not that I don't appreciate it."

"Sir, we have a read on it," she replied. "What we've been looking for."

"I'm listening," he said, an interested look flitting across his face. "Where is it?"

"Our operatives found a source that was willing to reveal the location of the map to us," she answered. "For a price of course."

"Give him half of what he wants," Dennis replied. "If he turns it down, I want both his legs broken until he tells us what he requires."

"Sounds harsh but fair," she said. "You wish for me to send one of the Elites down?"

"Hmmm," Dennis replied, musing over the question. "Send Jake. He has the sufficient menace to do this task."

"It will be done," she said, bowing slightly. "Anything else that you...?"

"How are the new robotic soldiers going?" he asked. "Before we can start this project, I need a source of expendable labour."

"Noland says that he can mass produce them at fifty a day at the moment," she replied. "This isn't going to be a problem."

"I want improvements in this," he snapped. "We have a schedule to keep. I want the Genesis Book found right now!"

* * *

The shrill buzz of his phone cutting through the silence in his penthouse, Dennis wasn't completely surprised. Normally the Elites were swift workers, brutal yet efficient in what they managed to do. Picking the item up from his desk, he instantly heard the voice of Jake Costa on the other end of the line.

"Sir," he reported. "The task is done. We have the location of the map."

"Good," Dennis replied, a slow grin passing across the grizzled features. "Send the Dogbots to that location. The time for secrecy is over."

"It is at Mount Corcus, according to the source," Jake said. "I'll inform Noland to have them rip the place to pieces."

"Mount Corcus?" Dennis asked, surprised. "I've never heard of that place."

"It is the name of a little known smaller hill across from the Merlin Plateau," Jake informed him. "I can't agree more with your idea to use the Dogbots. Nothing can stop them."

"Given all we spent on turning them into unbeatable fighting machines," Dennis grunted. "That should well be the case."

"Anyway, I'll be off," Jake finished. "To tell Noland..."

"Dismissed!"

Hanging up the phone, Dennis dropped it back down onto the desk in front of him, focusing his attention out onto the sprawling city below his penthouse suite.

"Soon," he said, a smirk passing across his face. Resisting the urge to let out a stream of continuous laughter for the sake of show. "All of this will be mine."

* * *

**Author Notes.**

**Okay, bear with me. This is... Well, I don't want to call it a prologue, but it's mainly a prologue. Introducing characters and so.**

**Next chapter will have the rangers in it. I'm not previewing anything at all in this, so...**

**Anyway, just another thanks to anyone who reviewed Poké Rangers G-Force and SDI. All appreciated.**

**Just a point, this is not canon to any other fic that I've written, other than Poké Rangers. Ignore everything that was written in Rise To The Top, The Challenges Of Verger and The Longinus Directive. Only the villains are getting used as a fresh new threat. A new start, if you like. **

**Okay, so thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review! Please!**

**Next chapter, Attack Of The Dogbots, should be up soon.**


	2. Attack Of The Dogbots

Chapter Two. Attack Of The Dogbots.

* * *

"Hey, Mal! Mal! Mal! Mal! Mal! Mal! Can you hear me?"

"I heard you the first six times," Mal groaned, settling down onto his back. "And I ignored you the first six times for a reason you know."

"Hey, don't be like that," Tim said. "That's hardly fair. We've been through so much together and now you're..."

"What exactly is it that we've been through together?" Mal demanded. "We used to hike up and down the occasional mountain together. And then we tried to get that Internet show where we hunted demons."

"But we can't do that!" Tim groaned, shaking his head. "Because there haven't been any demon sightings for the last few months. Maybe the Poké Rangers did too much of a good job on them."

"That's selfish," Mal muttered. "When we're trying to make a living out of all the chaos and destruction."

"Yeah!" Tim exclaimed. "I can't believe that I had to sell the Tim-mobile to get funds... That really upset me."

"I hate that website that stopped showing our show when we came up with nothing," Mal grumbled. "Damn annoying morons."

"I'm angry that they replaced us with a dancing Farfetch'd," Tim complained. "At least ours was educational."

"Yeah!" Mal exclaimed. "You know what! We're going to go out and find something rare. Something that nobody else has seen before, and we're going to bring footage of it to the masses. Because..."

Behind the two of them, a group of five strange metal soldiers began to march past them. Painted black and red in colour, they had the heads of a Houndour while one of the arms was a cannon. The other arm ended in a sharp hook.

"... They all need to know!" Tim said. "Let's get out there and see what we can find! I swear by the name of Mount Corcus that we will be famous again!"

* * *

_"In other news, officials say that the sight of Houndour headed robots in the area around Mount Corcus are nothing to be worried about. Although travellers up into that area should take extreme caution for the number of wild Pokémon..."_

"Nothing but good news, huh?" came the quip from the black haired man, a twinkle in his green eyes. He wore a red shirt and a pair of blue jeans, complete with a pair of white sneakers. "Makes this time so interesting."

"Really, you think that's interesting?" his companion asked. A girl in her early twenties with short strawberry blond hair, complete with a few pink stripes. Unconsciously, she rubbed at the pink striped sleeve of her white shirt. Elsewhere, she wore a jean skirt and white shoes. "Not really close to..."

"Come of it," he said, gazing at her hazel eyes. "After everything that's happened, after everything that we've seen..."

"It's probably nothing," she argued. "Come on, Crane. You're just being paranoid."

"Oh, I'm being paranoid?" he retorted. "Really?"

"Yeah, you're being paranoid," she insisted. "Either you're being paranoid or my name isn't Paige."

"That has a better ring to it than what you're suggesting," he grinned. "Paranoid Paige."

"Don't even think about labelling me with that," she warned. "Otherwise..."

Before she could finish speaking, the items strapped to their wrists began to beep. Causing them both to jump in surprise, their eyes glancing down to the devices. Small gray boxes, complete with four large buttons to one side. Elsewhere in the diner, the other patrons began to look around for the source of the sand, confused as to what it was.

"Well that hasn't happened for a while," Paige said, rolling her eyes as Crane brought it to his mouth to speak.

"Dorlinda?" he asked. "Is that you?"

"It ain't the tooth fairy," the voice came through, sarcastically. "Both of your presences are required right away."

"Really?" Paige asked. "Because, we're kinda in the middle of something."

"Hey, if he's calling us," Crane said. "Might as well see what he wants. He probably wouldn't be in touch if it wasn't an emergency."

Sighing, Paige slowly got out of her seat, an annoyed look on her face.

"This had better be urgent."

* * *

"Ah the Time Hole," Crane commented, as the two of them materialised inside the room. He as a streak of bright red energy, her as a bright shade of pink. "Long time no see."

Glancing around the room, spotting several consoles at one end, completed by a pool table, recliner chair and a large TV at the other half of the area, the two of them quickly realised how little it had changed since they were last here.

"Glad you like it," the figure across from them remarked, standing up to get a better look at them. A man who looked to be in his mid thirties but both of them knew him to be a lot older. He had silver blue hair with pale skin and strikingly haunting violet coloured eyes. He wore a black trench coat above a cream coloured suit and tie with a red shirt underneath. Aside from the brown shoes, the other striking thing about him was the expensive looking wristwatch. Although he looked human, they knew him to be an immortal time travelling being. "I've mainly updated the stuff that you don't see."

"So how have you been, Dorlinda?" Paige asked. "Seems like a while since we saw you."

"Ah, I've been busy," he replied. "But, just bear with me and..."

Right on cue, another four beams of energy erupted out of nowhere into the Time Hole, shades of blue, green, yellow and silver. As they materialised into humans, Paige let out a squeal.

"Mitzi, Chip, Scott!" she exclaimed. "Duo!"

"Any reason you went for me last?" the teenager at the end asked, smirking at her. Duo had shoulder length white hair, brown eyes and lightly tanned skin, while wearing a blue shirt across a brown and white striped t-shirt with matching pants and brown shoes. The man next to him had messy dark brown hair and grey eyes while wearing a white polo shirt, yellow waistcoat, brown dress pants and black shoes of the same style. Next to him, there was a young woman with ginger hair, fair skin and blue eyes. She was wearing a black top with diagonal white stripes, blue slacks and green sneakers. She was holding the hand of the man next to her, a tall figure with silver hair and blue eyes. He wore a silver shirt, open at the collar, along with a pair of blue jeans and a pair of black sneakers.

"Other than the obvious?" she asked, returning the smirk.

"Okay, settle down," Dorlinda said. "I don't know if you heard the morning news, but..."

"Is this about the robots on Mount Corcus?" Chip asked. "Because..."

"Yeah, this disturbs me," the Lord of Time replied. "So... Would it really annoy you all if I asked you to go down and take a quick look?"

"Perhaps," Mitzi said. "Are you going to?"

"Yes."

"Anyone else in the middle of breakfast?" Paige wondered. "Because..."

"Just a quick look," Dorlinda pleaded. "That's all I'm asking. Plus you are still all technically active Poké Rangers. It's your duty to check out anything that could be a threat."

"We don't have a choice, do we?" Scott grinned. "Okay, let's do it. For old times sake."

"Guess we're transporting down then," Crane remarked. "Let's go."

* * *

Teleporting out onto one of the sides of Mount Corcus, the first thing that the six of them heard was the sound of engines below them. Looking down to the road, they were startled to see a red and white jeep accelerating below them.

"Well, that has to just be too much of a coincidence," Duo commented. "Anyone else thinking that?"

"Isn't that...?" Mitzi started to ask, the blue ranger nodding in agreement.

"It's the Defense Driver," he replied. "I'd know that anywhere."

"What, because you used to hang around there when you were dating one of them?" Chip asked, smirking at his friend.

"Yeah let's bring that up as much as possible," he replied, rolling his eyes. "Seriously."

"Dorlinda?" Scott asked, bringing his Beldum morpher up to his mouth. "Did you know they were going to be here?"

"I may have done," the voice on the other end of the line replied. "But, I thought that it'd be a nice surprise for you."

"Suppose that we better go over and introduce ourselves," Crane remarked. "Let's get down there."

* * *

"Just think what we could have been doing today, instead of hunting for an urban legend," one of the SDI rangers complained. A tall teenager with long blond hair to his back, tied with a purple ribbon. He had lime coloured eyes and wore a black suit with green undershirt and a black tie. He also had an emerald green belt and shoes.

"It's not been around long enough to be an urban legend," the teenage girl across from him remarked. She had short black hair and eyes, with a very light skin colour. Despite being fairly short, she wore a knee length casual grey dress with hints of pink as well as short black combat boots and light pink gloves. "And I see you haven't changed much."

"Neither of you have," Xavier remarked. He had black hair and blue eyes, wearing a white T-shirt, red sweatshirt, black sweatpants and black shoes with red stripes. "We're back with round two of the Luke and Nahir show."

"Nah, they don't physically abuse each other," the girl across from them remarked. She had brown eyes and red hair, while wearing a black and yellow vest and grey sweatpants with yellow stripes. Her outfit was completed by a pair of yellow and white trainers. Next to her, was a teenager with cropped blue hair and brown eyes. He had a scar down one cheek, meeting with the corner of his mouth. He had a tattoo of a Salamence on his neck, while wearing a black shirt that had gold stripes on the arm and a white vest. He also wore black pants and shoes, still wearing a golden amulet around his neck.

"I'm surprised she doesn't," Luke joked. "Come on, Danni. You honestly saying that Andrew's never..."

"Don't even go there with finishing that sentence," Andrew warned. "Because..."

"Guys," the final member of the group warned. A girl in her very late teens with purple hair and dark azure eyes. She wore a blue and white hooped sun vest with a knee length blue skirt and black boots. "Let's not get into this. Just remember..."

"Hey!"

Looking around, the six of them spotted the six G-Force rangers coming across towards them.

"Holy crap," Luke said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Same thing as you, I'd bet," Paige replied. "Sightings of robots?"

"We all got a call from our old Commander," Katie said. "Telling us to come on out and check this out."

"If we'd known that you were going to be here, we wouldn't have bothered," Andrew offered grinning at his own joke.

"Well, strength in numbers," Duo said. "And all that."

"Six is a number," Danni remarked. "Then again, you never were that great with numbers."

"Is that meant to be an insult?" Duo shot at her. "Because... It's not a very good one."

"Okay calm it down you two," Crane said, rolling his eyes. "It's really not a good time for an argument."

"What, because there might be a group of big scary robots in the trees?" Chip snorted. "I laugh in the face of danger."

As the fauna around them began to rustle, Mitzi managed to let out a nervous giggle.

"Might want to start chuckling," she suggested, as Chip spun around on the spot. Instantly gulping as several of the Houndour headed robots charged into view.

"Oh crap," the yellow G-Force ranger said. "This doesn't look good."

Already surrounding the twelve rangers, the gang of robots began to slowly increase in size, until there were about thirty surrounding them.

"What do you reckon?" Xavier asked, looking over at Crane. "Friendly or not?"

"Not," Crane said. "I think we should do this. Anyone else have a reservation about breaking up robots?"

"None," Luke called. "I'll be glad to."

"Go... G-Force!"

"Psychic source... Steel force!"

"SDI! Time to battle!"

* * *

All twelve of them transforming into their ranger costumes, they quickly took up fighting stances, trying to keep their eyes on the robotic enemies around them.

"There's a lot of them," Scott commented. "Like these odds."

"Gambling's a fools game," Nahir offered. "Anyone know what these things are?"

"Bad dog!" Duo quipped, jumping forward to kick one in the stomach. His boot cracking against the metal abdomen, the machine barely feeling it before striking back. Grabbing Duo's leg, it hurled the blue G-Force ranger against a tree. As it moved in to try and attack him further, Katie hurled herself through the air, trying to tackle it to the ground. As the Dogbot went down, another pulled the blue SDI ranger off it, throwing her up into the air. Blasting her with flames, she let out a groan of pain, amplified as she crashed into the ground. Across from them, Crane and Xavier attacked the robots with their weapons. Crane with his Horn Sabre, Xavier with his Lugia Lancer. With the strikes bouncing off the metallic armour the bots had been fashioned out of, the Dogbots brought up the clawed arms and slashed away into the two red rangers. The blows sending them down to the ground, sparks erupting off their uniforms. Meanwhile, Paige and Nahir were desperately trying to hold them back, the waves of robotic adversaries still coming on towards them. Trying to block the powerful claw attacks thrown at them by the Dogbots, they quickly failed under the power, the attacks ripping through their defenses.

"What the hell are these things?" Chip yelled, as a ball of flame whistled through the air to send himself and Danni crashing against a tree. "They're unbeatable!"

"Quitter!" Luke shouted, trying to take one of the machines out with his Lugia Lancer. The blade shattering against its head, the Dogbot retaliating by blasting him with a fireball. As he was sent crashing to the ground by the force of the blast, Mitzi smashed both of her Plant Scythes into its back. Going the same way as the Lugia Lancer, the blades shattered, the Dogbot spinning to slash at her several times. Shrieking in pain, she collapsed to the dirt under the force of the attack.

"Guess it's just us left!" Scott remarked, swinging out his Steel Hammer to try and wreck up the Dogbot closest to him. The armour only being dented slightly by the powerful blow, the machine bringing its cannon arm up to spray him with flames. The super effective attack dealing huge damage to the part of his costume that was based on a Metagross, he sank to his knees in pain. All his strength completely gone. Charging in, Andrew's Dragon Staff began to glow with a golden blue light as he swept it through the air.

"Dragon Fury Attack!"

Stepping back away from the attack, the Dogbot brought its claws up, easily slicing through the weapon. As the gold SDI ranger clutched the two parts in his hands, shocked, he was struck from behind by another two. Flailing forward through the air, joining the massive pile of fallen rangers in the middle of the clearing.

All groaning in pain, the twelve fallen rangers looked up to the machines surrounding them, the cannon arms all being raised as one.

"Brace yourselves, people!" Crane groaned. "This isn't going to be..."

Rather than a series of powerful fireball attacks which they had expected, thirty light blue balls of energy erupted out of the cannons, crashing into the rangers.

At first, nothing seemed to happen. And then, their ranger costumes began to vanish away, the morphers that they had been using sparking and crackling under the attack.

"What the...?" Xavier yelled, looking at his morpher. "That's not good."

* * *

"No!" Dorlinda yelled, watching the action on the screen in front of him. "Oh, this isn't good. This isn't good at all."

Pacing up and down in front of the console, resting his chin in his hands, he began to take several deep panicked breaths.

"Let's see..." he said, placing his eyes back onto the screen. "They're made of a metal. It's impervious to their attacks, so it's probably a compound. Therefore... But, they're still machines so they have to have the same weakness as any other machine. They must be getting a signal from somewhere, the thing controlling them. If it can be cut off, then..."

Jumping back over to the console, he began to furiously type away at the console. Desperate to try and do something. Anything at all.

* * *

"Sir!"

Looking across at the screen in front of him, Dennis saw the pictures of the downed rangers beamed in from the cameras in the heads of the Dogbots.

"What's your point?" he demanded. "Just finish them off right now."

"Sir, there's something that you should know," Noland said. He was a big man with blond hair, tanned skin and brown eyes. He wore a pair of jeans, a black vest and a white coat, complete with a red flat cap. "Those people are the Poké Rangers. We defeated them."

"Poké Rangers?" Dennis asked. "Humans harnessing the power of Pokémon to protect the world from evil? Is there anything more despicable. In that case, they've been upgraded from Dogbot fodder to potentially useful."

"Useful, sir?" Noland asked. "What do you mean?"

"Use your imagination, Noland!" Dennis growled. "Maybe we can work out how that power works and harness it for ourselves. If we can't do that, then we use them as hostages."

"Our repeated EMP attacks have shorted the morphers out," Noland insisted. "They're almost completely useless now. They aren't a threat."

"I just prefer to be sure," Dennis snarled. "Are you disobeying me?"

"Not at all sir!" Noland said, quickly. "It's just that we're close to finding the map. The Dogbots..."

"Oh for fu..." Dennis started to growl. "Do I have to do everything myself? Send the majority of them to get the map. Leave four behind to take the rangers."

"It shall be done, sir," Noland replied. "In the name of the Coppingers."

"In the name of the Coppingers," Dennis repeated. "See, isn't it so much more rewarding now that you're out of your cover at the Battle Frontier?"

"I can't describe it," Noland smirked. "I fooled everyone."

* * *

"Hey!" Luke exclaimed, looking up to the sights above them. Seeing the few remaining Dogbots stride towards him. Glancing around, he could see Xavier, Katie, Duo and Nahir all still down injured from the attacks that had been thrown at them. "Where'd everyone else go?"

"Didn't you see?" Nahir asked, caustically. "They got carried away!"

"We need to get out of here!" Katie yelled. "Desperately."

"Come on!" Duo said, trying to crawl away. "We have to..."

With the Dogbots still approaching them, a sudden explosion crashed out across the sky above them, smashing against a tree. As the startled robots looked up to see the source of the sound, the ground beneath the fallen rangers began to give way. A pair of powerful stony arms erupting out, pulling them down under the earth...

Returning their gaze down to the ground where the rangers had been seconds earlier, the Dogbots were only greeted with the sight of a hole.

* * *

Choking up earth, the five remaining Poké Rangers found themselves being helped out of the ground by a familiar figure and his Rhydon. The rock type Pokémon growling away in pride at its effort. Its trainer, a teenager about the same age of them with blue eyes and blond messy hair. He was wearing a green jacket with a grey shirt, denim jeans and white sneakers. Around his neck, he wore a ying and yang necklace. Next to him, gasping for breath, was a Torterra.

"Good job, Rhydon!" he exclaimed, patting the Pokémon on the neck. "You did it!"

Looking down at the rangers, he shot them a grin.

"Thought you could use some help."

* * *

**Author's Notes...**

**Anyone know who that is?**

**So, it doesn't look good. Ranger powers not enough. Seven rangers captured by the Dogbots and the other remaining rangers hurt by the attack.**

**Are the powers really gone? How can they get through this problem? All this and more very soon.**

**There you go, I promised you Rangers in this chapter. All of them. And Dorlinda to boot.**

**In case you hadn't worked it out by that very obvious statement, Noland is the same Noland from the Battle Frontier. But, I'm sure that I didn't need to say that.**

**Thanks for the reviews. All appreciated completely.**

**Anyway, next chapter, Powerless, will be up in the next two days or so. **

**So, thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review! Please!**


	3. Powerless

Chapter Three. Powerless.

* * *

"Ryan?" Katie asked, still groaning from the injuries she had suffered in the battle. "What are you... Are you really here?"

"Yeah, It's me," he said. Holding a Pokéball, he recalled his Rhydon. "Are you guys okay?"

"We've been better," Duo groaned. "Whoever you are."

"I'm Ryan," Ryan replied. "You know, she called me that a few minutes ago."

"What are you doing here?" Luke wondered. "Not that we don't appreciate the help."  
"I was doing some training with some new Pokémon that I caught," he said. "I'm just glad that I could help you guys. Is it really bad?"

"It's bad," Xavier groaned. "Now what are we going to do."

"We morph up again and kick their asses," Nahir said, angrily. Taking out her morpher, she gave the command. "SDI! Time to battle!"  
To the real surprise of no one present, the morpher just sparked uselessly.

"This gets worse," Xavier commented. "We're so screwed."

"Let me try," Duo said, bringing his wrist up. "Go... G-Force!"

Just has had happened with Nahir, his morpher refused to activate, a shower of sparks erupting out of the device as he hit the button.

"Man," he groaned. "Damn!"

"Wait, so you're one of the G-Force rangers?" Ryan asked. An interested look on his face. "That's awesome."

"Was," Duo replied, taking the item off his wrist and dropping it in his pocket. "So, where do we go from here?"

"My place," Katie said, quickly. "I've got a place in Waterfall Shores. We head there until we can work something out."

As the six of them started to walk away, Ryan spoke up.

"So, what gives with the robot Houndour?" he asked. "What are they? What do they want?"

"Wish we knew," Luke muttered. "It'd feel like we had our asses kicked for a reason. This is just making it even more depressing."

"Cup's a bit half empty with you, yeah?" Xavier commented, shaking his head. "Jeez!"

"You only just work that out about him?" Nahir wondered, shaking her own head in turn.

* * *

"Well that's a relief," Dorlinda muttered, watching the six of them head away down the mountain. "But, I need to help them. They need help. There has to be something..."

"Oh, but there is."

Hearing the deep voice emerge throughout the Time Hole, the Lord of Time stiffened up. It had been a while since he had heard the smooth baritone, knowing what it represented.

"Is that you?" he asked. "Are you...? What are you..."

"Genesis!" the voice said, not hearing him. "The Book. They're looking for it."

"The Book of Genesis?" Dorlinda asked, surprised. "The Genesis Book? Are you sure? That's just a tale..."

"They are close to finding it," the voice continued. "They will find it. If you really wish to help the rangers, then there are two things that you must do."

"What are they?" the Lord of Time demanded. "Please, I need to know."

"Find the Dragon Master," the voice replied. "And send them to Ragnar Island. All will become clear when it becomes clear."

"Of course," Dorlinda said, bowing slightly. "It shall be done. I swear it."

"As strange as it may seem for you," the voice said, a slight chuckle in its tone. "Time is not on your side."

"That is indeed an ironic statement."

* * *

"Damnit!" Luke shouted, kicking the table in front of him. The glasses flying off it, smashing on the ground. "I can't believe that this happened."

"Calm down," Nahir offered. "It's not helping."

"It's bad, Nahir," Xavier said. "We've got demented robots wandering around Verger and our powers are on the fritz. That EMP prevents us from morphing. I think."

"Don't forget the rest of the rangers have been captured," Duo pointed out. "Crane, Mitzi, Chip, Paige..."

"Danni," Ryan reminded him. "Don't forget..."

He was quickly silenced by a dirty look from Duo, who shook his head at the trainer.

"It's a pretty bad situation," Ryan said. "But, not one that you guys can't come back for."

"What's the point," Xavier replied, dropping his head into his hands. "Without our morphers, we've no chance of fighting them. We're..."

"Not with that attitude!"

In front of them, Katie had got to her feet. Looking at them, narrowing her eyes to try and get some sort of point across.

"We can sit here and whine about it," she said. "Wait for them to come and take over Verger, when they may or may not find us. Or, we can strike first. We can try and find some sort of way to combat them. There has to be something somewhere in this world that can do that."

"You're right," the voice behind them said, Katie smiling at the sight behind them. As the rest of the rangers turned around, they could see the violet eyed figure of Dorlinda brushing his coat off. "There is something in this world that can fight them off. And, if you still feel that you can call yourselves rangers, then you'll go and get them."

"Excuse me?" Duo asked. "I'm not about to quit on this region."

"Me neither," Xavier said. "What are you implying."

"It's not important," Katie insisted, looking at Dorlinda. "You need to help us find these new powers. We will get them, and we'll stop these robots from doing whatever they intend to do."

"Excellent," Dorlinda said, looking around at Luke. At Nahir and at Ryan. "Luke. Nahir. Person whose name I don't know."

"I'm Ryan," Ryan replied, holding out his hand. "And you are?"

"Dorlinda," he said, shaking it while firmly flashing a grin at the trainer. "I'm Dorlinda. Lord of Time."

"What does that mean?" Ryan wondered.

"I can travel through time," he replied. "Any point in history, I can go there and bring back souvenirs."

"Yeah, right," Ryan said. "How does that even..."

"Millenia ago, his people were infused with the essence of Dialga," Nahir said. "Trust us, we were there."

"Prove it," Ryan insisted. "If you can..."

"Excuse me one moment," Dorlinda replied, shrugging his shoulders as he stood back. "Hold on to your hats. You want me to pull something spectacular out of thin air?"

"Do it," Ryan said, seconds before the Lord of Time vanished in a puff of smoke.

"You do know you're going to look a moron now," Duo said, before another puff of smoke erupted out of the ground and Dorlinda appeared again. This time with another person by his side. One who had collapsed from the impact of travelling through time.

"Holy crap, is that who I think it is?" Katie asked, as the red headed figure straightened himself up. Dusting his long cape-like black coat off, groaning in pain. A Dragon Fang on a chain around his neck, the black suit and silver shirt gleaming with sweat.

"What's going on?" he wondered, blinking up at the powerless rangers. "Where am I?"

"It's Lance!" Xavier said, shocked. "The Dragon Master! What's he doing here?"

"Orders from a higher power," Dorlinda replied, as Lance rubbed at his eyes. "A certain higher being told me to get him over here. That he could help us. Is that proof enough for you?"

"I suppose," Ryan muttered. "But, why did..."  
"Why did you fetch me here?" Lance demanded, his voice low and furious. "What are you...?"

"Mr. Lance Stevens," Xavier said. "You have to forgive our friend. He's..."

"You're in Verger," Luke offered, deciding to dispense with diplomacy. "Apparently our time travelling buddy decided that we could use your help."

"Why would you require the help of a simple trainer such as myself?" the Dragon Master asked, a smirk on his face.

"You're a well travelled man," Dorlinda remarked. "Hoenn. Orange Islands. Holon. Sinnoh. Orre. Johto in the future. Kanto. All of these places have called on others like them. You will have heard of them."

"We're Poké Rangers," Katie said. "Well, we were."

"And I'm not," Ryan offered.

"And he's not," Katie finished. "We were investigating something earlier..."

"So, the rumours are true," Lance mused. "Interesting. Humans given the power to fight against threats, using the power of Pokémon. Most interesting. Now, what do you want from me?"

"My mutual friend told me that you could be of help," Dorlinda said. "Not more than an hour ago, these rangers were brutally attacked by highly sophisticated cybernetics. They lost the battle, their powers decimated..."

"Instead of this, can't you just fix our other powers?" Duo wondered as he tossed the spent morpher over to the Lord of Time. "I mean..."

"It's not that simple," Dorlinda snapped. "Let me finish."

"So, do you know anyone who might have the finance or the method to send out an army of robots?" Xavier asked. "Because, that would be extremely helpful."

"Hmm..." Lance mused, stroking his chin. "I'm not sure... Is it even possible?"

"What do you know?" Nahir wondered. "Come on, you've got to help us out."

"What I tell you now does not leave this room!" Lance warned. "In my spare time, when not acting as the league champion for Johto and Kanto, I do an occasional bit of work for the Pokémon G-Men. One of the recent things that we looked into was the rise of a criminal group in Verger known as the Coppingers."

As he paused, Luke let out a snort.

"Never heard of them," he replied. "And given the way criminal gangs tend to operate, I think I would have."

"These aren't like Team Rocket," Lance responded. "We don't know much about them. We have no idea as to the scope of their activities, other than they seem to have an almost limitless amount of finance. A hacker friend of a friend of a guy in Kanto. They are smooth operators, that is for sure."  
"So, you think that the Coppingers might have had a hand in sending those Houndour headed robots after us?" Xavier asked. "Because..."

"Well, first of all," Dorlinda pointed out. "They weren't after you."

"So, it was just a giant coincidence?" Luke asked. "Brilliant, we had our asses kicked for a coincidence."

"According to my source..." Dorlinda began to say, before Nahir interrupted him.

"Look, did Clarence tell you this?" she asked. "Because if he did, then..."

"It may or may not have been Clarence," Dorlinda conceded. "I cannot say."

"Oh come on," Duo said. "You..."  
"No, I mean I literally can't say," Dorlinda snapped. "Because I don't remember! All I remember of that encounter is what he told me. Whoever it was obviously wiped my memory so that I wouldn't remember!"

"And what was that?" Katie asked. "What they told you."

"They're looking for the Genesis Book," Dorlinda replied. "Whoever they are."

"The Genesis Book?" Nahir asked. "What the heck is that?"

For a moment, a serious look passed across Dorlinda's face. Before being replaced by a grin.

"No idea," he replied. "Anyone else?"

"If you don't know," Luke muttered, sarcastically. "We mere mortals sure aren't going to."

"I'm just the messenger," Dorlinda said. "And the second part of the message was to tell you to go to Ragnar Island."

"Ragnar Island?" Katie asked, surprised. "Are you sure? There's nothing there."

"Apparently, there is," the Lord of Time replied. "So, there."

"Well, this isn't a problem," Lance said. "I have a friend with a boat. We can head out there..."

"Wait a second!" Duo replied. "We?"

"Hey, if this takes me to a lead against the Coppingers," Lance remarked. "I'm doing it."

"I'm coming too," Ryan said, firmly. "Don't even think of leaving me out of it."

"Wait, woah, what?" Katie said. "It wasn't too long ago that you were evil."

"That's a bit unfair," Ryan replied. "I was basically poisoned."

"It's true, he was," Nahir pointed out.

"And you guys would have been toast if I hadn't stepped in," he continued. "So, I'm coming along for the ride."

"At the moment, I think we need all the help we can get," Duo remarked. "He does have a point. He did save us from going to same way as Crane and the others."

"You think that they're all okay?" Xavier wondered. "Because..."

"I'm sure they're fine," Dorlinda said. "Anyway, you need to get to Ragnar Island."

Without hesitating, he shot a look over at Lance.

"You think that your friend would be willing to give a hand?" he asked. "Because..."

"I'm sure that he will," Lance replied. "And I happen to know that he's currently docked at Cuellar City. We get out there and..."

"Well, I can't help you with that," Dorlinda said. "I'm going to head back to the Time Hole and partake in some research into the Genesis Book. See what I can dig up about it."

"Let's get down to Cuellar City then," Katie remarked. "Lance, you get in touch with your friend and ensure that he doesn't go anywhere. We'll take the Defense Driver down there, but with seven it might be a tight fit..."

"Can I get my G-Force Patroller?" Duo asked, looking at Dorlinda. "From storage?"

"Yeah, sure," the Lord of Time replied. "You all better give me your morphers as well. Just on the remote chance that I might be able to do something. Don't worry about getting in touch with me, I'll find you when I have information."

"Well then," Xavier said, rubbing his hands together. "Let's get to work."

* * *

"At least we're not cramped in here," Nahir offered. "We know from prior experience that six can fit in here. Seven wouldn't."

"Yeah..." Ryan said. "But, this is awesome! We're off to save the world."  
"We?" Luke asked, grinning. "Who invited you?"

"Well I figured that..." Ryan started to say, before Luke burst out laughing.

"Just joking, man," he said. "This could actually be fun."

"If it wasn't so serious," Nahir remarked, shooting him a suspicious look. "You have a strange definition of..."

"Don't tell me that you didn't miss this," Xavier called back. "Not even a little. And be honest."

"Some of it, I missed," Nahir answered. "Lots of it... the getting beat up every single week wasn't something that I missed. The..."

"Admit it," Luke commented. "You missed us. Didn't you!"

"I missed Danni and Katie and Xavier," she said, pointedly. "And Andrew, Miranda, Dominic."

"I think you're missing someone," Luke remarked, looking at her. "Someone important."

"Oh yeah," she said, smacking her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Commander Bristow!"

"Never mind," Luke groaned.

"This all sounds very strange," Lance commented. "But, you hear things. Never quite believed it all."  
"So, you never believed something that's happened in Hoenn probably more times than you've had hot dinners?" Xavier wondered. "I used to live there, it does get bad from time to time."

"I was there a few months ago when one of our old G-Force enemies attacked the region," Duo called over from his G-Force Patroller alongside them. His voice muffled through his helmet, softened by the roar of the engines. "You surely had to have heard of that. The Elite Four were involved and everything..."

"Like I said," Lance replied, the outline of Cuellar City's skyline far in front of them. "You hear things."

* * *

"Ah, the docks," Katie said. The two vehicles pulling up to a halt in the ship yards of the ocean side city. "Smell that salt air."

"If you face the city, I don't think that it's salt," Luke commented. "And probably not air, either."

"Pessimist," Nahir muttered.

"I happen to know quite a bit about this place," Katie remarked. "It's got quite a good environmental record. It's like Slateport."

"How is it like Slateport?" Xavier wondered. "Wasn't a company in Slateport done for dumping chemicals in the ocean?"

"Oh yeah," Lance offered. "They were fined. Heavily."

"So, where's your friends boat?" Duo wondered. His eyes reaching out to scan the horizon. A few fishing vessels were docked up against the dock, followed by a few speedboats near them. Adding to that company were a pair of fishing vessels and right at the end of the shipyard, an ancient cruise liner reticent of the SS Anne. The words, The Silver Gyarados engraved onto the side, the paint fading away around the words.

"Right over there," Lance said, gesturing to The Silver Gyarados. To the general shock of the rangers and Ryan, who let out a whistle.

"That's not a boat," he remarked. "That's a floating castle."

"It's a badly banged up castle," Luke said. "My family's cruise liner is way better. It's about twice the size of that."

"Is it available?" Katie asked, wearily.

"No, it's currently in the Orange Islands."

"Then why are you telling us about it?"

"Conversation."

* * *

Approaching the mangled boat, Duo rolled his eyes at the sight of the general disrepair.

"I'm not sure about this," he said. "It looks like it might sink..."

"Yeah, plenty have thought that," Lance remarked. "All I'm going to say is that appearances are deceiving."

"So, where's your friend?" Nahir asked. Seconds before a tall figure stuck his head over the side of the boat, a grin on his face. They could see the red hair, and the blue and white striped shirt. Everyone present easily recognising the person, his presence surprising them all.  
"No way!" Katie exclaimed.

"Well well well!" the figure exclaimed, happily. "I never expected to see you guys here!"

"Likewise," Xavier said. "How's it going, Bill?"

"Terrific," the Pokémaniac replied. "You want to come aboard?"

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Okay, so the preview might have been slightly changed than when it appeared in SDI. That was... Necessary. Because before it was something I had written up without prior planning.**

**And it's Bill. What I meant when I said that he'd be returning soon.**

**Looks like Lance is sticking around as well. So, two more familiar faces joining up with the rangers in their quest.**

**Anyway, these updates are becoming daily. But, they are fairly short, so... swings and roundabouts. If I put the origin story at the start of Genesis Overload, then it would have taken at least four chapters. Four chapters that I could be using for other things.**

**Thanks for the review(s). Appreciated.**

**Bit of filler, like the next one will be, but the chapters after that will start to pick up the action.**

**So, thanks for reading. The next one, The Silver Gyarados, will be up in the next one or two days.**

**Don't forget to review! Please!**


	4. The Silver Gyarados

Chapter Four. The Silver Gyarados.

* * *

"We'll gladly come aboard," Katie shouted, unable to suppress her grin at the sight of their old ally. "If the gangway isn't rotted."

"Well, it shouldn't be," Bill replied. "But, you can't sue me if it does drop you in the ocean. Part of the contract upon entering."

"You think she has a problem being dropped in the ocean?" Luke muttered. "Crazy nutter. She's part Goldeen, I'm almost convinced of it."

Upon hearing the barely veiled insult, Nahir elbowed him in the ribs. Forcing him to visibly rub at them, slightly outraged by the action.

"What the heck's wrong with you?"

* * *

"So this is the Silver Gyarados?" Duo asked, as the seven of them walked out onto the deck. Instantly seeing that it was slightly better than the outward appearance of the vessel would have suggested. A full Olympic sized swimming pool was across from them, as well as a bar and several sun loungers.

"My current home," Bill replied. "Saves paying taxes on a land based abode."

"Yeah, but it must have cost a fortune!" Ryan exclaimed. "I mean... These things aren't cheap."

"I got it at an auction for a bargain price about ten years ago," Bill said. "Ever since then, I've been fixing it up. Well, hiring people to do it."

"But, how can you run it on your own?" Nahir wondered. "That's... Impossible."

"They all say that," Lance smirked. "You going to tell Bill why you're here? Also, where did you guys meet before?"

"About... Well, it has to be nearly a year," Katie said. "Remember when you gave us the Battle Strikers?"

"I offered some technical assistance to SDI as a favour to a friend," Bill replied, grinning at Lance. "Huge fan of the work that the rangers do."

"Then you won't be happy to know that we don't have our powers any more," Duo said, offering a hand to Bill. The Pokémaniac shaking it in return. "Duo Roronoa. I'm... Was the blue G-Force ranger."

"Ah, G-Force!" Bill exclaimed. "Brilliant! Tell me, how did you come up with that masterful way of defeating Regli all those months ago. Also, was one of your rangers really from the future?"

"Errr... It was Crane," Duo said. "And yeah, he was born twenty five centuries in the future."

"And I'm Ryan," Ryan offered. "No previous experience whatsoever. But, I'm a fast learner."

"So, what can I do for you?" Bill wondered. "Other than fulfill you in on the details of..."

"We lost our powers," Xavier said. "We think that we might be able to get some more at Ragnar Island. And..."

"We need your help to get us there!" Luke finished. "Otherwise, this region is screwed."

"We also need to save our friends," Katie offered. "Because they were taken."

"It's the Coppingers, Bill," Lance offered. "They unleashed an army of robots to Mount Corcus. A reliable source informs us that they're searching for something called the Genesis Book."

"The Genesis Book?" Bill asked, looking impressed. "That's ominous."

"You know what it us?" Nahir asked.

"Should I?"

"Well, you have about as much as us then," Duo quipped. "We're all that's left. The other rangers have been taken. Verger needs us."

"Wait just a second," Bill replied, holding his hands up. "You had me at We lost our powers. It'll be an honour to help you. Follow me and we'll get underway. In a few hours, we can get there."

"Excellent," Katie said. "That's great."

* * *

"Holy fricking crap!" Luke exclaimed, the eight of them walking onto the bridge of the Silver Gyarados. "This is..."

"Still unimpressed?" Bill asked, heading over to a console. Starting to type away. "I've managed to hook this entire boat up to a single computer system. It's 99.9999% automated. The other 0.1 is what I do."

"So, you can run it all on your own?" Katie remarked, an impressed look on her face. "Wow."

As Bill finished typing away, the engines of the boat began to erupt into life. The giant vessel starting to jerk into life.

"It's often like this at the start," Bill offered. "So, don't worry about that."

"What happens if..." Xavier started to ask, before being interrupted.

"Please," the Pokémaniac said. "I am a genius. I have worked out almost every foreseeable problem. I've taken advice from dozens of sailors, ship builders, weather forecasters, all in the attempt of making this work. Now, if you'll follow me, I'll show you the rest of the ship."

* * *

"And this is the training room," Bill said, the eight of them walking into what seemed like the hundredth room on board the ship. They'd seen the sleeping quarters, the mess hall, Bill's workshop, the kitchens, the small cinema, the large grand ball room and the engines. "Personally, I've never used it, but it's pretty useful."

All around them, they could see treadmills, punching bags, weights and exercise mats. A small boxing ring was set up in the far corner.

"Anyone else think that we might need a refresher before heading out for round two with the robots?" Katie wondered. "I mean..."

"Those were my thoughts exactly," Bill remarked. "Feel free to use them in the interim. I have to go and check some stuff out, but I shall let you know when the time comes to depart."

"I'll go with you," Lance said. "I want to get reacquainted with this vessel."

As the two men walked out of the room, Luke let out a sigh.

"Sparring," he remarked. "Wow, it's been a while."

"Pity we don't have a funky eighties training montage," Duo commented. "That would pass the time more quickly."

* * *

Shifting himself up from his drug induced slumber, Crane found his head resting against someones leg. Shaking himself off, that person let out a groan, his other foot coming up to try and boot him away.

"Knock it off," he groaned, hearing Scott let out a groan in return.

"Get off me then," the former silver ranger muttered. "Tell me this is all a dream."

"It's all a dream," Andrew offered. "An extremely vivid, real dream."

"Oh brilliant," Scott said, closing his eyes again. "Wake me up later."

Right on cue, Mitzi sat up to try and poke him. Instantly banging her head against the roof of the small cage that they were trapped inside.

"We're not dreaming!" Danni offered. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Crane said, wearily. "But, is anyone hurt? Paige?"  
"I'm fine," she said, her voice muffled. "Just... Chip, can you get off my head?"

"Wondered what that was," the former yellow G-Force ranger said, trying to wriggle off her. "Sorry."

"Ah, no problem," she muttered. "Just..."

"Anyone else think we're screwed?" Mitzi asked, looking around the darkened room. "Nobody knows where we are, it's hopeless."

"I guess we need Duo to make some wisecracks to lighten the situation," Paige commented. "Where is he?"  
"Thankfully, not here," Danni muttered. As the rest of the former rangers in the cage began to perk up. "Wait a second..."

"No Xavier either," Andrew offered. "Katie, Nahir, Luke. All not here."

"Maybe they're being tortured," Scott said, instantly killing the mood. "Or, they weren't taken."

"So, maybe we might just have a chance after all," Chip commented. His mood instantly rising. "This is great."

* * *

"I'm a bit rusty..." Ryan said, as he faced down Luke. "So..."

"Hey, I haven't fought anyone in a serious situation since we defeated Misteria," the former green SDI ranger replied. "So, you're not alone."

"Hey, Luke," Xavier said. "What did you do in the months since we last saw each other?"

"Ah, I went back to working at my father's company," he replied. "Where I worked hard to get to the top of."

At that comment, Nahir let out a little snicker.

"Yeah, right," she muttered. The sarcasm easily noticeable in her voice.

"So, what did you do then?" he asked, rounding on her. Much to her surprise.

"Well, I continued on with what I was doing before," she replied. Not flinching as she spoke, keeping eye contact with him. "So, there."

"What exactly was that?" Ryan wondered. "I never got that."

"I became an amateur Pokémon watcher," she said. "Well, I'm not too interested in catching them. And battling's hugely overrated and pointless..."

"Hey!" Ryan complained. "That's a bit harsh."

"Ah, we don't notice it any more," Katie commented. Xavier nodding in agreement, as Duo looked mildly interested. "It's one of her quirks."

"Strange opinion," he remarked. "But, you're entitled to it."

"Damn right," she said. "I'm not a Mareep, following the rest of the crowd. So, what about you guys?"

"Heh funny story actually," Xavier remarked, looking over at Ryan. "We both went into the Verger Conference at the same time. Ended up battling each other in the quarter finals."

"What happened?" Duo wondered. "I would have watched it, but I spent most of it living the high life."

"Meaning...?" Katie asked, looking over with interest.

"Did a bit of apprentice work at a gym," he replied. "The one in Eon City. Even got an Eevee out of it. I was being obtuse."

"Yeah, you don't have to work hard at it," Luke muttered.

"Anyway," Ryan said. "This was the situation. It was the quarter final and I had two Pokémon left. My Torterra and my Rhydon."

"And I just had my Blaziken left," Xavier remarked. "Full health. Both of his had battled at previous points."

"Yeah, my Rhydon had taken some from your Skarmory," Ryan said. "And what happened with Torterra?"

"Kirlia," Xavier replied. "Landed a couple of attacks, before you stunned her with an Earthquake. A Leech Seed and a Crunch later and she was down."

"Good battle," Ryan muttered. "Heh, Torterra was my starter. You weren't going to beat him that easily."

"Blaziken did," Xavier reminded him. "Fire Blast to the stomach, followed by a Blaze Kick to the head."

"Yeah..." Ryan said, sadly. "I was rubbing Burn Heal into the wounds for weeks after."

"So, what happened?" Luke asked. More out of courtesy than interest.

"Sky Uppercut straight into the horn finished Rhydon off eventually," Xavier smirked, banging his fist into his other hand. "Oh yeah. I went all the way to the final where..."

"Where you lost," Katie said, bluntly. "Let's not sugarcoat it."

"Yeah, but it was close."

"True," the former blue SDI ranger commented, folding her arms. "It was."

"We going to see what you got then?" Luke asked, smirking at Ryan. "Come on! Stop thinking about hitting me and try to hit me!"

Without hesitating, Ryan sprang forward, trying to hit Luke with a spin kick. The former green ranger easily dodging it, grabbing the ankle to twist him to the ground.

"Guess I still got it," Luke commented, as Ryan hit the mat. Instantly reacting to yank Luke's legs out from underneath him, the former green ranger crashing to the deck.

"Keep thinking," Nahir snickered, before looking over to Katie. "So, what did you do in the last six months? We've heard everyone else's story, but..."

"Well, I did some diving," she replied. "I went back to working for SDI. Did some diving on the old Aquabase to bring up some of the equipment."  
"What's it like down there?" Xavier wondered, as Ryan threw a punch at Luke. The former green ranger blocking it with difficulty. "Waterlogged?"

"Actually, it's not that bad," Katie said. "Only the main command deck and some of the corridors around it were waterlogged. Some of the other areas were damp, but it was mainly okay. I think it'll be back up for use again at some point. Although I don't know what for."

"It's a good thing that you were there," Luke offered. "Because, you got us all together."

"Wait, what?" Duo asked. "What was that?"

"I was just close at hand," she said. "It went something like this."

* * *

_"Anything at all?" Katie asked, pulling herself out of the ocean onto the deck of the boat. Dropping the waterproof case down in front of her. "Any of that stuff that's any use?"_

_"It's all useful," André commented, looking down at her with a smile. "You just need to know who to offer it to."_

_"That some great Fuchsia wisdow, Mr. Santos?" she wondered._

_"Nah, I read it off a fortune cookie," he smirked. "Any further questions?"_

_"None at all," she said, reaching into the case to bring out a packet of soaked pens. "So, who would take these, do you think?"_

_"Isn't it obvious?" André replied. "A Poliwhirl with intent of becoming an author."_

_Letting a laugh creep out at the lame joke, Katie got to her feet._

_"I'll take these down to the pit," she said, referring to the spot where they dumped the items too ruined to be utilised again. "Since I don't see any Poliwhirl around here. More of a freshwater Pokémon that salt water."_

_"Too true indeed," André smiled, watching her vanish below deck. "And once again, you prove that you're more than just a pretty face. Miss Myers."_

* * *

_Tripping on something on the bottom step, slipping to her knees, Katie let out a stream of clear curses. Annoyed at what had happened, until she heard the small laugh across the corridor from her._

_"Something you find funny, pal?" she demanded, not looking up to see who it was._

_"Not at all, Katie," the familiar voice remarked. "Long time no see."_

_Instantly looking up, she saw the uniform clad figure of Commander Robert Bristow stood above her._

_"Good of you to spend the last few months helping us out like this," he remarked. "It's good of you."_

_"No probs, Commander," she said. "What's up?"_

_"We've had reports," he replied. "I need you to get in touch with all the other rangers and have them meet up at the secondary SDI base in Waterfall Shores."_

_"Is it that bad?" the blue ranger asked. "Because..."_

_"We don't know yet," he replied. "So, that's what we're sending you to find. All of you."_

* * *

"So, we got the calls from her," Luke said. "And came over as fast as possible."

Throwing out a spin kick towards the former red SDI ranger, Duo's attention was elsewhere. Xavier easily blocking the attack. After Luke and Ryan had limped off, both slightly winded, the two of them had taken it up.

"I prefer a little more practical way of combat," Duo quipped. "So, how about I hit you with a chair?"

"Are you listening to this, or not?" Ryan wondered. "Or, are you just intent on making jokes?"

"Bit of both really," Duo commented, trying to psych him out. "So, your point is?"

"Anyway..." Nahir said. "I remember what happened next."

* * *

_"Hey, Dominic!"_

_Running over to the tall figure, Nahir instantly hugged him. Noticing the way that he returned the gesture, a grin on his face._

_"Hello Dominic," Danni said, unable to stop smiling at the sight of the huge Pokémorph. "Long time no see."_

_"Damn, I missed you guys a lot," he commented, bringing a hand up to wave at Xavier, Luke and Andrew. A hint of gold around his finger._

_"It was strange not seeing you everyday, Arcady," Luke remarked, holding out his hand for him to shake. "But, not..."_

_"So, you haven't changed much," Dominic commented. "I see."_

_"A Vileplume doesn't change its spots," Nahir pointed out._

_"I'm sorry, did you just compare me to a Vileplume?"_

_"Well, you do have a huge head."_

_"Okay, settle down!"_

_Looking around, the five of them saw Commander Bristow walk into view, a briefcase in his hand. Katie stood beside him._

_"Hey, Katie," Xavier said, grinning. "Commander."_

_"Rangers," Bristow said. "Good to see you all again."_

_"So, what horrible threat is bringing us all back together?" Andrew wondered. "You never mentioned this time I saw you."_

_"Yeah, sorry about that son," Bristow said. "It's been a strange few days. But, you're right. There might be a horrible new threat coming to the region."_

_"Well, let's get going and kick it's ass then!" Danni exclaimed. "Then we can get back to..."_

_"I think you're all going to need these, first," Bristow said, holding the briefcase out to them. The six rangers reaching inside to take out their respective morphers. "If this is a new threat to the region, then you need to cut it out as quickly as possible."_

_"We won't fail you, Dad," Andrew replied. "I promise."_

_"We still have a Defense Driver?" Xavier wondered, a grin flashing across his face. "Because..."_

_Stepping back, allowing them to get a good look at the crate behind them, Bristow nodded to Dominic. Pushing a button on the console in front of him, the Pokémorph watched the crate fall apart, revealing a red, white and yellow jeep._

_"Even better than new," he remarked._

* * *

Hurling himself through the air, hitting Xavier square in the stomach with a flying kick, Duo shot a grin over at the watching spectators. Offering a hand up to the former red ranger, Xavier quickly took it, rubbing his chest.

"So much for training," he remarked. "Jeez."

"What can I say," Duo replied. "I at least tried to keep some resemblance of fighting skill ever since we beat Regli... Damn, can't believe that's over a year ago now."

"I suppose it helps when you show up at SDI every so often and help out there," Katie commented. "Even in our hour of need."

"Yeah, I remember when you went back in time," Duo remarked. "Ah, great memories."

* * *

"What do you think?" Bill asked, keeping his eyes focused on the instruments. The faint outline of Ragnar Island slowly appearing across the horizon in the distance. "You've been dropped into this strange life right out of the blue. What's on your mind?"

"All of this is too incredible to take in properly at the moment," Lance admitted. "If I saw it in a movie, I probably would class it as preposterous."

"But, you can believe it?"

"Too much has happened for me not to accept it as truth," Lance said, shaking his head. "I can believe it now. Hoenn is almost wiped about three years ago, only to be completely rebuilt in no time at all by a mystical energy source that was described as a miracle. Again, Hoenn is attacked by machines, motorcycle riders from space and virus monsters. Even the Elite Four weren't safe several months ago. The Orange Crew vanish without a trace, monsters promptly attack the Orange Archipelago. Team Chronos in Holon. Space aliens above Orre. All of this can't be ignored, no matter how much I want to. Thankfully, my own region has of yet to be attacked by such a threat, so I'm relieved of that."

"Guess you're an unwilling member of the team then," Bill remarked. "Ah well. You still with the G-Men?"

* * *

"You let them get away?" Dennis said, icily. "Are you going to offer an explanation, or just bow your head in shame?"

"Sir, we couldn't factor into account the interference of an outside party," Noland offered. "All our calculations..."

"I don't care about your calculations," he warned. "Have the Dogbots unearthed the map?"

"They did it a while ago," Noland admitted. "We've scanned it, compared its topography with one of the Verger region. We errr... don't actually have anything."

"I'm sorry, I must have misheard you," Dennis replied. "Because I could have sworn that you just said that..."

"We're still looking," Noland quickly said. "Factoring in the advancement of time and such. This map looks ancient. We would factor its age at probably four, five hundred thousand years old."

"Don't disappoint me further, Noland," Dennis warned. "At least we got seven of the twelve rangers."

"They're currently not going anywhere," Noland admitted. "If it comes down to it, unleash Arbok or Jake upon them."

"That would be an interesting confrontation," Dennis mused. "Anyway, I'll let you get back to work."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

Hearing the chimes ringing out throughout the boat, the six in the training room began to run up onto deck. Seeing both Bill and Lance waiting for them.

"We're here," Bill remarked, as the Silver Gyarados began to head towards the dock. Only about a mile remaining between the island and the cruise liner. "Unfortunately, there's only a small dock, so you'll have to take a motorboat in."

"We saw them earlier," Ryan remarked. "Looks like there should be room for six."

"Guess I'm staying here then," Lance commented. "Be careful, rangers."

"We will," Katie said, narrowing her eyes at the ominous island. "We can't afford to be anything else."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**More filler...**

**Pretty much what I promised. Next chapter, they may get some sort of power, but I'm not completely decided yet. But, yeah, it's just furthering the story.**

**Apperances can be decieving. The Silver Gyarados is a dump.**

**And a pair of little flashbacks showing how the SDI rangers ended up where they did in Chapter Two. Plus cameos from Bristow and Dominic.**

**Thanks for the reviews. All appreciated.**

**Next chapter, The First Frontier, will be up soon... **

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Don't forget to review! Please!**


	5. The First Frontier

Chapter Five. The First Frontier.

* * *

"I can see why you like it so much on the water," Ryan remarked, looking over to Katie from where he was leaning back against the back of the boat. Luke at the wheel, having had previous experience using the method of transport. "It's quite surreal and relaxing in its own way."

As if deliberately to annoy him, Luke hit a small wave, the spray crashing across his face.

"That the best that you can do?" he asked, calmly. "Because..."

Throwing a swerve on the spot in the boat, Luke let a grin pass across his face as Ryan fell out of his seat, hitting the deck.

"Nah, I got more," he replied. "Have you?"

"Luke, don't do that again," Katie warned. "There are a stack of rocks in the waters around here. You plow us into one of them and..."

"Let me guess," Luke muttered. "You've dived around here."

"No, I read the guidebook for something to do when I was coming in," she replied. "You got a problem with that?"

"I bet I can find one."

* * *

"Okay, now let's just hope that we can find whatever we're looking for," Duo said, as the six of them got out of the motorboat. "I mean, this island isn't big, but it isn't small either. Searching through it is going to be a nightmare. It could be anywhere of course."

"Yeah, then we better start looking," Nahir remarked. "If it's really going to take that long."

"Or, we could try and do the easier thing," Katie suggested. "Find an expert on the island. Someone who knows it better than anyone else. Someone who can be trusted beyond measure. Someone who..."

"Do you actually know someone like that?" Xavier wondered. "I mean..."

"Rock," she replied, smirking back at him. "There you go. How about..."

"I don't think that you can actually ask the rocks," Luke pointed out, as both Duo and Xavier burst out laughing. "Hey, officer. I didn't murder that guy. Too bad the only one who saw what happened was that rock. So, I guess I'll be on my merry way. Sucker!"

"Are you done yet?" she replied. "I was referring to Rock Solid. The Frontier Brain of the Battle Fortress. It's in Ragnar Village right at the top of this mountain."

"Is that really his name?" Nahir wondered. "Crazy!"

"Whatever, Nahir," Ryan remarked. "Is it any stranger than your name?"

"Hey, what's wrong with my name?"

"It's a bit unusual," Ryan said, quickly shutting up as she began to glare at him.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with something being unique," Luke pointed out. Much to everyone's surprise, as he continued. "I mean, there are some really unique things out there and they're all really special. Like... errr... Arceus."

"Did you just compare me to Arceus?" Nahir asked, not looking mollified by his comment. "Wow, I really don't know why I hang with you guys."

"What's going on with that?" Duo wondered, with interest as they watched Nahir start the long walk up the stone steps to Ragnar Village.

"Ah, she can be like that," Katie said. "Snappy sometimes. No reason, it's just..."

"Yeah, I was actually referring to Luke," Duo replied. "I just thought it was a bit out of character for you to say something nice."

"What, I can't have layers?"

* * *

"Jeez, I never want to see another set of steps like this for as long as I live," Xavier groaned, the top getting ever closer to them. "I mean, I know that they can't put an elevator in, but..."

"Something about getting up here showing mental fortitude," Katie said. "If you survive this, then..."

"Maybe I should have whipped my Gallade out and had him teleport us up to the top," Luke commented, with a wry grin. "That would have..."

"We're almost there," Ryan said. "At least the way down should be easier."

"So, this is Ragnar Village," Luke commented. "Right..."

"Interesting place," Nahir remarked. "I love places like this. With their lack of contact with the outside world, their reliance on communicating with the natural environment... It's great."

"I take it that that is the Battle Fortress," Xavier said, gesturing to a huge black fortress-like structure that could be seen high above the outline of the buildings. "Just outside the village."

"It's not that long a walk," Katie said, watching the way that several of the villagers had been giving them suspicious looks. "We'll soon get there."

* * *

"I've really got a bad feeling about this," Duo commented, as the six of them stood outside the Battle Fortress. "What if he doesn't know anything. Just because he lives here doesn't make it that he'll know something that can help us."

"Don't worry," Katie said. "I met this guy about a year ago when I came out to battle him in his natural habitat. He might look like a shaved Infernape, but..."

"That's a flattering description," Luke remarked, snickering. "Terrific way to get him onside."

Pushing the door to the Battle Fortress open, the six of them instantly saw a six foot plus figure sat on the ground in the middle of the room. A Forretress in front of him, the Bagworm Pokémon letting out a series of small grunts as it heard them approach. Looking past the steel type to the human, they were greeted by the sight of the shaven headed figure with an impressive chin. His upper body was, as his name implied, huge, Nahir thinking to herself that he had muscles upon muscles. He had very dark facial hair fashioned into a thin beard while wearing a green plaid shirt and brown pants underneath overalls. In addition to this, he wore a pair of heavy boots and they could see the outline of a hatchet on his back.

"Welcome to Ragnar Island," Rock boomed. "Welcome to the Battle Fortress. Are you perhaps here to challenge for a battle?"

"Errr... Not quite," Katie said. "Hey, Rock. Long time no see."

"Do I know you?" he replied, a small grin appearing upon his face. "If you're not here for a battle, then what do you want from me?"

"More some local knowledge," Xavier said. "A friend of ours told us that some sort of power source existed on this island. Would you happen to know what he was talking about?"

"Not on that," Rock replied, folding his arms. "Not when you're clearly holding some details out on me. Try again with..."

"It's kinda a secret," Ryan said, shiftily. "But..."

"Come on," Nahir interrupted. "He's a Frontier Brain. One of the top trainers in the entire region. Apart from that, if you can't trust him..."

"Okay, okay," Katie said. "Just hear us out. We'll tell you the story from the start. It starts about half a day ago..."

"Actually, doesn't it start when Crane came back from the future?" Duo wondered. "That's when it technically started."

* * *

As the six of them finished telling their lengthy tale, they could see the look of shocked surprise flash across Rock's face. Something that had frequently been happening throughout the story.

"So..." he said. "You're looking for somewhere that..."

"Probably somewhere old," Xavier remarked. "Or something that... I don't know."

"Feels hallowed?" Nahir suggested. "Something like that maybe?"

"Well," the Frontier Brain said. "There is an old unidentified temple on the island. Nobody has any idea where it came from, what it was used for or who built it. It is for all intents and purposes, an anomaly."

"Sounds like a place to start," Duo remarked. "If it's really that old."

"It's a bit of a wreck," Rock said. "But, this can be a stormy island. When it rains, it pours. We're prone to thunder and lightning. Rock slides, mud slides and forest fires are a common sight. All that takes a toll on the environment."

"Guess we better hurry then," Luke muttered. "It's been there for a long time. Knowing our luck lately, it's likely to collapse before we get there."

"Pessimist," Ryan commented, sarcastically.

"Realist," Luke shot back, just as sarcastically.

"Fine line," Katie interrupted. "Now, let's go out and see if we can find it."

"Oh, it's not that hard to find," Rock said. "But..."

"At last some luck!" Xavier exclaimed. "Terrific."

* * *

"Okay, so according to Rock's directions," Katie said, looking at the map. "We should be approaching it right now."

"What do you think it looks like?" Xavier wondered.

"What, the temple?" Luke asked. "Probably a giant Lopunny straddling a..."

"Woah!" Duo exclaimed, gesturing across the evening horizon. "Is that it?"

Looking up to where he was pointing, the other five of them saw the outline of a building in the distance. Something that quietly resembled a traditional view of a temple."

"An ominous looking temple," Ryan remarked. "Because this is going to go well. I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Is it me?" Luke began to say. "Or..."

"This looks familiar," Xavier commented. "Where have we seen this before?"

"It feels like we did a long time ago," Katie said. "Wait a second, could it be?"

"What's going on with that?" Duo wondered. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Like she said," Nahir offered. "A long time ago. We're talking deep in the past."  
"Basically, it looks like the temple that..."

"Guess we might have to ask Dorlinda at some point," Xavier said. "Or Errol."

"I think it's the same place," Luke said. "Albeit five hundred thousand years later."

"Okay, there's something that you're definitely leaving out," Ryan commented. "You going to explain while we walk."

* * *

"Guess we're about to find out," Xavier said, the six of them arriving at the entrance to the temple. Looking up at the dishevelled building, torn and worn by the environment throughout the many decades. Taking a deep breath, he strode forward and pushed the doors open, the smell of surprisingly fresh air rushing out."

"Ladies first," he said, looking back to Katie and Nahir. Both of who rolled their eyes, before heading inside, the rest of them quickly following suit.

"Okay, wow," Ryan muttered, as they walked into the interior of the temple. Seeing that it was still mainly dark, the only light been given off by a hole in the ceiling.

"Guess that's where the fresh air came from," Duo remarked, nodding his head to the hole. "So, what do you think now that...?"

"Yeah, it's definitely the same place," Katie said. "Unbelievably."

As the last of them stepped past the threshold, several torches around the chamber burst into flame, completely illuminating the darkness.

"That's new," Nahir commented, gesturing to six stone statues dotted around the edges of the room. "Wonder when they got put here."

Glancing at the six statues, they quickly noticed that each of them was different to the others. Each of them had the head of an Eevee evolution, a Flareon, a Vaporeon, a Jolteon, an Umbreon, an Espeon and a Leafeon.  
"Probably about the same time that a stack of ocean was put between here and the mainland," Luke muttered. "Who cares. All we need to know is that we need that power to stop the Coppingers."

"You think that they're missing the Glaceon for a reason?" Duo wondered. "So, where do you think that we go from here."

At his words, the chamber almost went deathly silent. The only sound a scraping, creaky sound that sent shivers down the six spines.

Looking around the room, Ryan let out a yelp.

"That statue just moved," he said, shaking on the spot as he pointed to it. All six of them moving to see it, the statues arm raising up to attack. To make things worse, the sound of the doors slamming shut behind them rang out through the chamber.

"What do we do now?" Nahir asked.

"What we do best," Katie offered. "Try and fight our way out."

"Seems like a plan," Xavier remarked. "Pick one and try and work something out."

"Ah good," Luke commented, the Espeon statue trying to crush him with its hand. Forcing him to jump back away from the attack. "We're still making it up as we go along. Terrific."

* * *

Picking himself up, Luke threw a kick at the Espeon headed statue, the attack barely fazing the stone creation. Across from him, the Jolteon statue was attacking Nahir, trying its best to crush her under its weight. Without hesitating, she stepped behind the statue, trying to trip it up and topple it. Failing miserably. Nearby, Duo and Ryan were being attacked by the Umbreon and Leafeon statues, the two of them trying to get away from what they suspected would be bone crushing blows. Further away still in the suddenly cramped chamber, Xavier and Katie were trying to work out a way to defeat the Vaporeon and Flareon figures.

"Anyone have any ideas?" Ryan asked, as the Leafeon statue flung out its arm at him, trying to flatten him against the wall. Jumping to the side, he heard a roar erupt out of the mouth of the living stone as the wall shattered under the strike.

"I wish I had a drill," Luke yelled. "Put the hurt of these things for real."

"Yeah, but we don't," Xavier called. "Screw this, I'd settle for my Battlizer."

"We don't have that either," Nahir said, darting away from the attention of the Jolteon headed statue. Accidentally running into the back of the Espeon statue, she fell to the ground...

... Seeing the tremendous swipe of the Jolteon statue strike against the back of the Espeon statue, ripping a huge chunk of stone away from the back of it. The Espeon statue howling in pain at the gaping wounds on its back. Flailing around for a moment, it seemed to overexert itself, tearing the damaged body apart where it hit the ground and shattered into small stones.

"I think we might have a weakness!" Duo called, throwing himself back to avoid the attack of the Umbreon statue. "They'll destroy each other. We just have to..."

Not hesitating, Katie ran through the air, jumping up onto the face of the Vaporeon statue. Roaring in anger, the Flareon statue scraped after her, throwing an attack at the stone structure. Leaping aside, she heard a thunderous crash, the Vaporeon's face shattering into pebbles.

"Nice," Xavier commented, as he looked to see Ryan follow suit onto the Umbreon statue. Duo also running towards the Leafeon statue, the two of them throwing blows at each other. Just like she had done seconds earlier, they threw themselves off, the shower of stones from the destroyed statues showering down onto them.

"Heh," Duo laughed. "You think that they went to pieces when it mattered?"

Amid Ryan's groans, the Jolteon and Flareon statues began to slowly circle Katie and Nahir. The two now back to back, both eyeing their attackers.

"Don't like the way they're fixating on us here," Nahir commented, quietly. "Do you?"

"It's all in the timing," Katie said, as the two statues finally began to charge. Ready to sandwich the two girls between them. "Three, two... Now!"

Jumping out of the way, she saw Nahir do the same out of the corner of her eye. The next thing she heard being the sound of the stone statues shattering against each other, before slowly starting to crumble.

"That was easy," Luke said, sarcastically. "What's next? Open heart surgery while tap dancing?"

Watching the six stone soldiers slowly finishing dissolving into dust, six distinct shades of energy began to appear from where their remains had been split seconds earlier. Red, black, blue, yellow, purple and green. Hovering in the air for a few moments, they quickly shot out through the air, crashing into the six of them. None of them saw completely which ball of coloured energy struck them, but they did see a huge portal erupt into view in front of them. A deep voice emerging from within it.

"The six of you have passed the first test," it said. "You are the first. As required, the basest of power is now passing through you. You shall need it to get to the true power. Throughout this dimension in front of you, there is a path. At the end of the path is that true power. Something that will give you what you seek. The power to protect the Genesis Book."

"There's got to be a catch," Duo muttered. "Always a catch."

"I'm not going to lie to you, it's incredibly dangerous. Trials will test you at every turn. The special powers that now lay within you can help you conquer everything. If you survive, the power is yours. Hundreds have failed. But will you?"

"What the heck," Katie said. "What's life without a challenge."

"Did any of us expect this to be easy?" Ryan asked. "Let's go and get it."

"Sounds like a plan," Xavier muttered.

Without hesitating, the six of them ran forward, passing through the dimensional portal and out of sight. Not seeing it close behind them.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**First of all, I never said that they would get their power in this chapter. Just that they might. And they got some. But it won't be seen until the next one what they got.**

**And of course, everyone is changing colours from what they had previously. So, Xavier won't be red, Katie and Duo won't be blue, etc... Well, they can't both be blue. What I'm saying is that neither of them will be. But, I digress.**

**Part of me wants to keep the secret for a bit longer. But, you may be able to draw some assumptions from this chapter. If you really want to look. Maybe.**

**How about that. The same temple that appeared in the SDI/G-Force crossover. What are the odds.**

**Bit of action as well.**

**Thanks for the reviews! All appreciated.**

**Also, if you want to see some retro Verger ranger action... (Retro now, I suppose)... then the first part of Blaze's In Space/G-Force Crossover, Chimzor's Revenge is up. Go check that out. I'm endorsing it. It's pretty good.**

**Errr... Think that's about it.**

**So, thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review! Please!  
Next chapter, Journey Of Power, should be up at some point soon.**


	6. Journey Of Power

Chapter Six. Journey Of Power.

* * *

"Sir!"

Looking up to the shout from one of his other soldiers, a dark blue haired figure wearing a lab coat and glasses, Dennis awaited his response. Although the man in question was one of his top scientists, the tattoo of the Arbok across his throat disturbed him slightly. Even though he would never have admitted it to anyone. That was where his moniker came from.

"What is it, Arbok?" he demanded, leaning forward in his seat. Narrowing his eyes at the scientist.

"We may have a lock on the Genesis Book," Arbok replied. "Our scan of the topography of the region shows that it is not above land. Even factoring in all that time. So, we're currently scanning the oceans."

"Excellent work," Dennis said, throwing a disparaging scowl at Noland. "Good to see that somebody is doing their job around here."

Right on cue, another figure walked into the room. One wearing a black suit, which went well with his same coloured hair, beard and moustache. He was also wearing a gangster type hat, something that the head Coppinger privately felt was ridiculous.

"Jake," he said. "What do you have for me?"

"Just checking that our prisoners aren't going to escape," the figure replied. "I've kept Fuller on guard outside their quarters. She'll keep a watchful eye on them."

"Don't want to mess with that one," Noland remarked. "She's psycho."

"You wouldn't just be saying that because she rejected you, huh?" Jake smirked. "Poor little Noland."  
"Who you calling little?" Noland demanded, getting up to his feet. Even from a distance, easily towering several inches above Jake.

"Calm it down," Dennis said, icily. "Now's not the time to argue."

"Copper is ready to depart when we have a lock on the location," Jake said. "Just thought that you should know."

"Good, good," Dennis mused. "Okay. Keep posted until then."

"The scanner we're running across the Verger region is 98% accurate," Noland offered. "As soon as we find the location, we'll head on down to it."

"Sure you can accomplish that?" Arbok sneered. "Are you sure that it won't get away from you before..."

"Do you really want to continue?" Noland demanded, cracking his knuckles. "Because..."

* * *

Hitting the ground, a dirt path in the middle of what seemed to be a forest, each of them began to violently cough. The ground soft and spongy underneath them, seeming to gently cushion their landing.

"Man, that's funky," Luke choked. "Jeez. Feels like I drank a whole bottle of Nanab juice through the nose with a straw."

"Why would you do that?" Xavier wondered, rolling over onto his back. "Just... Why?"

"The good old days at boarding school," Luke said. "Great days."

"What did that voice mean, anyone?" Ryan asked. "I mean... The power to protect the Genesis Book? We don't even know what the Genesis Book is, so..."

"I'm sure all that will be explained in time," Katie commented. "I mean, right now, I'm more interested about the other things that it said. The special powers now lay within us. What does that mean? And that thing about trials."

"Errr... Katie," Nahir said. "I think..."

"I mean, with what that implies," she said. "It could be anything. Anything at all. I mean, it could be..."

"Quicksand!" Nahir shouted, everyone looking down to see that they were sinking into the ground. Tipping themselves up, they began to flail wildly. Trying to escape frantically.

"Don't struggle!" Duo yelled. "You'll sink faster!"

"What do you suggest we do?" Luke shouted. "Jeez!"

"Guess we screwed the Growlithe," Xavier commented, sagely allowing himself to try and achieve some sort of inner peace. "Well, I guess that it's been..."

"Come on, there's got to be something that we can do!" Katie bellowed. "Anyone..."

Looking around from where he was sinking, Ryan saw a huge root across from him. Reaching out, he let out a groan as his fingers grasped empty air. Still at least a handful of inches away from the root, desperately willing himself to try and pull himself closer.

And then the root moved. Bending up, elongating out towards him, allowing him to clasp his hands around it.

"What!" he yelled. "Did any of you guys see that?"

"See what?" Luke asked, looking around. "What the hell? Where did you get that branch from?"

"Never mind" Nahir yelled, her head almost under the ground. Her voice muffled, followed by a choking sound. "Just..."

Reaching over, Luke grabbed Ryan's hand. His other hand pulling Nahir up, yanking her out of the mud as Ryan managed to start to move himself towards the land. Pulling the two of them on, Nahir threw out her hand to take Xavier's. Xavier did the same for Duo, Duo going for Katie. Slowly but surely, Ryan managed to drag himself out of the bog, Luke following suit. As he helped Nahir out, Ryan gave Xavier a hand. Then, the rest of them gave Duo and Katie a lift.

"Anyone else wondering what the hell that was?" Nahir shouted. "I mean... Grrrr!"

Throwing her hands up, she began to shake her head.

"First step's a doozy," Duo commented. "Very clever. And interesting. Things are starting to make sense now."

"What are you talking about?" Ryan asked. "You're all welcome by the way."

"The fighting statues," Duo said. "The big scary voice. The dimensional portal. Mythical trials. This all reeks of something that the Lords of Time would come up with. It wouldn't be the first time that something like this has happened. Just like the five stones all over again."

"Something definitely strange is happening," Ryan said, looking at the root. As if by chance, the marshy quicksand behind them vanished. "This isn't a natural place."

"Adds credence to the thought that it's a Lord of Time construct," Duo commented. "Something isn't quite right here."

"Guess we'll have to watch our steps then," Katie said. "Let's keep moving."

As she started to walk on, she quickly paused, looking around at Ryan.

"What were you saying earlier?" she asked. "About something strange?"

"I could have sworn that..." Ryan said, looking at the root again. "Never mind. It's probably nothing."

* * *

"Oh terrific," Nahir said, looking at the blocked path in front of them. Several huge rocks piled up on top of each other, completely stopping any chance of getting past. "Guess we're not going this way."

"Quitter," Luke commented. "There has to be a way past them."

"Not unless you have some sort of heavy lifting equipment hidden in your pocket," Xavier remarked. "You don't, do you?"

"Of course I don't," Luke replied, gritting his teeth. "There has to be..."

Throwing his arms up in frustration, one of the rocks at the top of the pile sailed up off into the air, coming crashing down in the thick jungle around them. Much to the surprise of the watching rangers.

"What the fudge?" Duo asked. "Did you just do that?"

"I don't know," Luke said, looking back at the pile of rocks. "Let's see."

Squatting slightly, throwing out both arms and waving his fingers at the rocks...

... Nothing happened.

"You look like you're trying to lay an egg, you dumb cluck," Nahir commented. "Put your back into it."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Nahir," Luke said, rounding on her. A rock behind him instantly flying up much in the same fashion as the first one had. "Wait, that just happened."

"Something's definitely strange here," Ryan insisted. "When I was in the quicksand, I made that root extend out to me."

"You think that these are the powers that we got?" Katie asked. "That the voice mentioned."  
"What, I can control plants?" Ryan wondered. "Be serious. That's impossible. I only did it once, but..."

"And, I might have telekinesis," Luke said, his face lighting up. "That's fricking awesome."

"What does having the ability to read minds have to do with what you just did?" Duo wondered.

"That's telepathy," Nahir said. "Telekinesis is the art of moving things with your mind."

"So, you're essentially psychic?" Xavier asked, smirking at Luke. "Not the word that any of us would probably have used."

Returning the smirk, Luke jerked his hand above Xavier. A shower of leaves falling down, instantly covering him in the green stuff.

"That's mature," Nahir commented, rolling his eyes.

"But cathartic," Luke said, turning his attention back to the rocks. "I think I'm getting the hang of it now."

Focusing back on the task in hand, he began to move the rocks with the power of his mind. Something that took no time at all, the path eventually becoming clear.

"See, I have my uses," Luke remarked, a grin on his face. "Hold your applause."

"You think we all get an ability?" Xavier asked, dusting himself off to knock the leaves away from him.

"Only one way to find out," Katie said. "Guess we keep walking."

* * *

Walking down another path, the six of them soon arrived upon a strange place. One with several wounded and dead Pokémon laid in the middle of it, the suspicion growing by the second.

"Something's not right here," Luke said. Reaching out with his mind, he picked the prone form of a wounded Pidgey up off the ground...

... The Bird Pokémon instantly squawking in pain as several darts riddled its body. Flopping back down to the ground, it let out another squawk of agony.

"You can't just leave it like that!" Katie exclaimed. "It's in pain!"

"You want me to whack it against the ground a couple of times?" Luke asked. Much to the disgust of some of the listening rangers. "What?"

"So, you honestly don't see anything wrong with what you just said?" Katie asked, angrily.

"Well, I'm only trying to help," Luke said. Seconds before Nahir let out a giggle.

"I feel a bit different," she mused, reaching down to rub her legs. "Kinda..."

Throwing herself forward, she sprinted across the relatively short distance at a lightning fast speed. Several darts all shooting out, easily missing her. In no time at all, she was at the other end of the path, waving at them.

"That's neat," she said. "Guess I got super speed."

"Ah, a staple super power," Duo commented. "Good for you. Now, how are the rest of us going to..."

Even as he was speaking, several explosions rang out across the trees. The dart launchers instantly fading away into nothing, much to the surprise of the rest of them. Reaching forward, Katie pressed her hand into the clearing. Nothing happening to hurt her, no darts sailing out through the air to pierce her skin.

"Guess we passed another test," she said. "Good job, Nahir."

"I rock," she smiled. "I guess we already knew that."

"Now, you're starting to sound like Luke," Duo commented, a wry smirk on his face.

Returning the grin, Nahir quickly vanished away at a supersonic fast speed. Duo suddenly partly losing his shirt from around him.

"Hey!" he complained. "If you want me to get it off, then just ask."

"You can't keep him down, can you?" Xavier wondered, shaking his head in disbelief. "Wow. That's..."

"I know, right?" Duo grinned, as they started to walk again. "Well, I'm only giving her the option. Rather than..."

"Seriously, knock it off," Katie ordered. "You're making us all feel uncomfortable now."

"I'm not," Ryan said, as Luke leaned over to whisper something in Duo's general direction. Something that caused the former blue ranger to burst out laughing.

* * *

Arriving before a clearing, the six of them instantly saw their next obstacle. Something that made them all groan, quietly. As not to wake up...

"Hmmm," Nahir whispered. "Sleeping Ursaring. You want me to run past them? Because I'm feeling pretty flexible right now."

"Nah, that could be a stupid idea," Ryan said, as Luke began to snicker at what Nahir had just said. "A friend of mine has an Ursaring. Their hearing isn't that great, but if you sprint past them, they'll wake up. And we don't want to get attacked."

"I can outrun them," Nahir replied.

"Yeah, we can't," Luke said. "So..."

"My plan exactly," she remarked, winking at him. "Everyone just needs to run faster than you."

"Hey, guys," Duo said. "I feel kinda strange. I was thinking about how we could get past this and..."

Looking around to where he had been stood, Katie let out a snort of annoyance. Seeing that he wasn't where he had been.

"Very funny, moron," she commented. "Where are you?"

"What do you mean?" Duo's voice asked, sounding out of nowhere. "I'm stood right here."

"No, you're not," Xavier said, rolling his eyes. "That ventriloquist trick is pretty good though."

"Wait a second," Luke remarked. "I don't think that's what he can do. Isn't it obvious what's wrong with him?"

"Maybe to some," Katie muttered.

"His power has activated," Luke said. "It's invisibility, or camouflage or something."

"Let's just call it invisibility!" Duo remarked, starting to walk off towards the clearing. "I'll see if I can get past them."

"Might want to be quiet!" Xavier called, in a loud whisper. "Otherwise..."

"You want to wait until he gets in the middle of them and then start yelling stuff at him?" Nahir said, looking at Katie with a smile.

"Nah, this is more important," she replied. "But..."

Looking over at Luke, she gave him a small glare.

"What did you say to him earlier?" she asked. "That thing that made him laugh."

"Let me guess," Xavier remarked. "Something about you being jealous because he was flirting with Nahir."

"Oh, was that flirting?" Katie shot back. Reaching over to high five Nahir, both of them grinning.

"Yeah, that was more or less it," Luke said. "Pretty much practically."

In the middle of the clearing, Duo saw an Ursaring open its eyes. Watching it sniff the air in front of it, sensing something, he froze on the spot. Hoping and praying. Much to his relief, the Pokémon started to scratch itself before falling back asleep. Exhaling sharply, he began to quicken his step across the ground, eventually reaching the end of the clearing with time to spare. As he took one step outside the clearing, all of the Ursaring exploded, leaving no trace that they had ever been there.

"Was that really neccesary?" Ryan wondered. "Killing them all."

"Ah, I don't think that they were ever technically alive in this place," Xavier said. "Strange."

"Either way," Katie commented, as Duo reappeared at the other end of the clearing. "We can continue on right now. Guess it's just you and me that need to see what we get now, Xavier."

"Could be anything," Luke remarked. "But, I bet it's not as cool as what the rest of us got."

* * *

Hearing a tremendous series of crashes up ahead, the six of them looked at each other in surprise. Pushing on for another few metres, they saw several huge logs swinging from the trees, smashing against each other with thunderous blows. With two of the heavy timber objects on each side, probably about five or six in all, they continued on their constant swing. Each blow causing the watching humans to flinch.

"Right," Nahir said. "You think that I can run through this?"

"Is that going to be your solution to everything?" Luke wondered. "Run at it and hope for the best?"

"Nah, I don't think that's it," Xavier said, scratching his arm. "Jeez, what's wrong with my skin? Suddenly, it feels so itchy."

"Are you okay?" Katie asked. "You don't have an infection, do you?"

"Well, now I'm worrying," Xavier muttered, looking across to the logs. Stretching forward, trying to get a better look at it, he let out several small sounds of musing. "There has to be a way to get past..."

Having stretched too far, he felt the sinking feeling fall through him. That of falling, he instantly knew he was about to fall between the logs. Groaning in frustration, he prepared for the inevitable release of what was going to happen...

... Only for the two logs to hit him in the head, a strange sound erupting out before they bounced off.

"Okay, that's attractive," Ryan commented, as Xavier reached up to rub his head. Realising that he was completely unharmed by what had just happened.

"What just happened?" he wondered, half turning to look back at them. Only for the logs to hit him again in the face. "That's..."

Getting hit again, he shook his head off. Wondering why his head hadn't been crushed like a berry.

"Whatever it is, don't question it!" Duo shouted. "Get to the other side."

Taking several steps forward through the gauntlet, more blows bouncing off him every time he took a step, Xavier finally reached the end of the trail. The logs instantly falling down off their ropes, exploding as they landed. Still trying to work out what had happened.

"Well, we're back on the road again," Nahir said, as the other five of them began to join him over on the other side of the gauntlet. "Great job with that. Guess you're finally using your head."

"Ha!" Duo exclaimed. "Good one."

"Strange," Xavier muttered, looking down at his skin. Pressing against it, he quickly realised that it felt like liquid. Walking over to a tree, he struck his fist against it, not feeling anything.

"That looks like an Acid Armour," Katie said. "Heh, they all seem to mirror Pokémon attacks. Ryan has... something. Earth Power, or Frenzy Plant, or Vine Whip or something. Nahir has Agility. Luke has Psychic. Duo has part of Faint Attack."

"The part where I turn invisible?" Duo said. "Still can't believe it."

"So, wonder what I get," Katie mused. "But, if everyone else has it, mine should be next."

"You think that we're almost there yet?" Xavier asked. "Because, this is starting to get old."

* * *

"Guess this is the next trial," Luke commented, the six rangers stopping in front of the obstacle in question. "And, I left my gardening sheers at home."

"Overgrown or what?" Duo asked, looking at the huge knot of vines and fauna in front of them. "Now, if only we had..."

Striding forward, Ryan threw out his hand. Trying to dispel the vines, he watched them fly away to the side. Turning around to the other rangers, he flashed them a grin.

"Now, whose the daddy?" he asked. Only to hear a scraping sound behind him, craning his neck to see the vines reform in their knot from before.

"Not you, apparently," Duo said. Seconds before Katie began to rub her skin, a strange look on her face.

"Is it me?" she asked. "Or, is it getting hot around here?"

"No," Luke said. "You're imagining things."

"I'm not hot," Xavier remarked. "Just room temperature."

"We're not in a room," Duo commented. "But, I'm fine."

"I'm good," Nahir replied, reaching out to place a hand on Katie's arm. "You okay, sweetie?"

Upon completing that action, she immediately snatched her hand back, yelping in pain.

"Is she hot?" Duo snickered. "Well, apart from the obvious..."

"Duo, seriously, give it a rest!" Katie bellowed, staggering back. Throwing out both hands in pain, a searing invisible wave of heat erupted from her palms, completely immolating the vines beyond all recognition. Instantly turning to ash and dying, they didn't return.

"You're a regular hot head," Ryan commented. Holding out his hand for a high five, a gesture that nobody returned. "Oh come on!"

* * *

Taking a step out into the next clearing in front of them, the six saw another huge temple awaiting them. Again, closely resembling the building that they had entered back on Ragnar Island, the one that four of them had been to back in the past. A huge stone slab blocking their way to the entrance, the whole building a brilliant shade of white.

"Oh great," Nahir said. "What now?"

"Knock?" Luke suggested. "Whatever's in there might let us in."

"They might not as well," Xavier commented. "Let's break a window."

"What window?" Katie asked. "There aren't no windows. Plus, I can't see whatever is in there being pleased if we did that."

"True," Duo said. "Unless we're not supposed to try and break in."

Taking a step forward, he quickened his pace and placed his hand against the door. A black energy starting to rush out across the door, restoring some colour to it.

"This might be the way," he remarked, as Nahir came after him. Placing her hand against the cold surface, a yellow energy began to shoot out across the stone. Slowly but surely, the rest of them came forward, placing their hands upon the surface. Red, blue, purple and green energy covered the stone structure, the slab finally glowing in all six colours.

And then, it began to descend. Withdrawing their hands, they watched it collapse into the ground, revealing the interior of the temple beyond them. Allowing them to see who or what was awaiting them. The actual presence surprising them all.

"You!" Katie exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Sat in the middle of the temple, a plate of food in his hand which he was eating from, was Clarence. The conduit of reality, of time and space.

"What took you all so long?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Anyone see it coming?**

**And what's with the powers that they seem to have? Answer being other powers than their ranger ones. Just a little enhancement for their human forms.**

**But, yeah, it should be pretty much obvious what their colours are right now. Almost pretty much obvious. Especially where Duo and Nahir are concerned. The next chapter will confirm it beyond any shadow of a doubt.**

**But, a lot of fun with this chapter.**

**Also, more of the Coppingers revealed. **

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews. All appreciated. Thanks guys.**

**I'm a little unsure as to what the title of the next chapter will be at the moment, so no news there.**

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**

**Please!**


	7. Powering Up

Chapter Seven. Powering Up.

* * *

"Clarence?" Nahir said. "Is there something that you're not telling us all?"

"Oh, naturally," the white haired old man replied, grinning at them. "Pretty much everything is need to know these days. For you, for your good friend Dorlinda. Even for me."

"Are you trying to evade the question?" Xavier asked, as Clarence put down his meal. A table having appeared from out of nowhere next to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Heh, I was right," Duo said, punching the air. "All of this did resemble a Lord of Time construct. Which is what it was. You created it. You can take the Conduit out of the Lord of Time, but you can't take the Lord of Time out of the Conduit."

"Now, that," Clarence replied, pointing at him. "Is something that I'm unfortunately guilty of. And it would also unfortunately appear that you are right with what you say."

"You know why we're here?" Katie asked. "You've got to."

"Oh, that I am well up to date on," Clarence said, a smile on his face. "You're hear looking for the power. The one that Dorlinda told you all about."

"Would that have been you who told him about it?" Nahir asked. "It was, wasn't it? You told him that the Coppingers were going after the Genesis Book."

"I might have sent a gentle nudge in his direction," Clarence admitted. "Even removed his memory of who it was that did it."

"Now, why would you do that?" Ryan wondered. "Whoever you are."

"He's a big Kakuna in the natural world," Luke said.

"I prefer the title Conduit to Reality," Clarence remarked, shrugging. "So, where to begin?"

"You can start by telling us what the Genesis Book is," Nahir demanded, before softening her tone. "Please?"

"The Genesis Book," Clarence said, softly. Exhaling out sharply, he began to speak again. "As you know, the temple on Ragnar Island was the place where my former species used to worship Dialga. After I ascended to my duties as his conduit, one of my first tasks was to deal with a potential problem. Humanity was starting to evolve, your curiosity starting to become the better of you..."

"Yeah, we're curious," Luke commented. "Come on!"

Narrowing his eyes at Luke, Clarence waited for him to become quiet, before starting again.

"The Genesis Book," he said. "Is everything. Everything that has been, everything that will. Not so much a book as an opening portal to the very fabric of existence. It has immeasurable power, even more so than pretty much any legendary Pokémon alive. With the possible exception of Arceus. With this book, you could tear down the existing world and rebuild it in any way that you wanted to."

"I think it's appropriate to say this," Duo said. "But, holy crap! That's awesome. Why isn't it better protected though?"

"Ah," Clarence replied, uneasily. "This was one of my first tasks working for Dialga. Ensure that it would not fall into the wrong hands. Because of its links to this world, it can't be removed to another dimension. Instead, I split the power of the book, placed the core of it in a box with no locks, dug a hole and flooded the ground above it. Hoping that it would keep most of the treasure hunters away.

"But...?" Katie asked.

"We always knew that a serious threat would try to make a case for it," Clarence said. "Just a case of where and when. So, a joint set of powers were created out of the same energy as given off by the Genesis Book. If the need arose, these powers would be dispersed to those most suitable to take them on and protect the Book."

"When you say that you split the power of the Book," Xavier replied. "What do you mean?"

"The Genesis Book is harnessed by several artefacts embedded within the cover," Clarence explained. "I removed the artefacts, making sure that it no longer has its true power. Only when all ten components, including the main book itself, are brought together can that power be unleashed."

"So, where are the artefacts now?" Katie wondered. "What did you do with them?"

"Hid them," Clarence said, nonchalantly. "And then had Dialga wipe my memory as to where I put them. I'm almost sure that they're all still in Verger though."

"Well, that's a relief," Luke muttered, sarcastically. "It's not like it's a big region or anything."

"Obviously, those that are charged with protecting the Genesis Book would probably have to track them down," Clarence remarked. "But, I did leave clues for myself."

"So, what about the powers?" Nahir asked. "What did they...?"

"This was the tricky part," Clarence admitted. "We needed to find some way of harnessing a natural power as protection. We found it in a Pokémon named Eevee. Able to harness all sorts of abilities, we made the decision to use it as a template."

"I see," Duo said. "So..."

"Fire, water, lightning, earth, darkness," Clarence said. "Added to conscious thought, they make up all the amenities of the natural and human worlds. In the Eevee, we found the potential for all of these and used it to our advantage."

"The Coppingers," Katie wondered. "Where did they come into it?"

"Honestly, I don't know how they found out about it," Clarence admitted. "But, there apparently was a map. I don't know how they found out about the map, but even as we speak, they are using it to locate the core of the Genesis Book. Soon, they will find it. And even the naked book is still a formidable weapon."

"So..." Xavier said. "You want us to do this?"

"Well, what I want has nothing to do with it," Clarence replied. "But, you came here to get the power. If you take this power, then you will be charged with the task of finding and protecting those artefacts. Preventing the Coppingers from assembling the full item by any means neccesary. And, you can kill two Pidgey's with one stone, because your friends are currently with them."

"Then, I guess we've got no choice," Katie said. "They'd do the same for us. And if the Coppingers are as bad as Lance told us..."

"So, do you accept this task?" Clarence asked, folding his arms.

* * *

"Crane!"

Hearing Scott's voice echo out through the darkness, the red G-Force looked around to see what he wanted.

"Yeah?" he replied. "What's up?"

"You wish that we were elsewhere?"

"Every single second that we've been in here," Crane admitted. "Times like these, I wish that I'd gone back to the future when I had the chance."

"Look at it this way," Chip pointed out. "If you had have done that, then you might have missed out on that trip to Hoenn a few months ago. When we fought Chimzor..."

"Since Dorlinda sent me, I think he'd have brought me back anyway," Crane replied. "So..."

"Wait a second!" Danni exclaimed. "You went to Hoenn to fight Chimzor? Since when? And why wasn't I invited?"

"You don't have your G-Force powers anymore," Paige pointed out. "But, if you hadn't lost them, then I'm sure you'd have got an invite."

"You meet the Space Rangers?" Danni asked. "Felix, Angela, Darren and the like?"

"Yeah, they were cool," Mitzi said. "Particularly that spaceship they have."

"We went to another planet," Paige offered. "To get some flowers to create an antidote..."

"When we teamed up with the Space Rangers, we went to another planet," Andrew said. "Syodia. We got to meet aliens."

"We saw Elite Four mutants," Chip remarked. "And Tara throwing up over Felix."

"Yeah, she really can't handle the alcohol," Danni commented. "She chucked up when we met her as well. Everyone was a bit..."

"See," Scott said, grinning. "We're keeping our spirits up. We'll make it through this."

As he finished speaking, the huge metal doors in front of them opened up, a woman striding in. She was wearing a pair of Gyarados-shaped shades, hiding her eyes. She had dark blue hair with blond streaks, while wearing a black catsuit and boots of the same colour.

"Oh terrific," Crane said. "What do you want?"

"Silence!" she hissed, bringing a whip out from behind her back and cracking it against the bars of their cage. "Where are the other rangers?"

"Aww, can't you find them?" Paige asked. "Shame."

A cruel smirk flickering across the woman's face, she cracked her whip again. The leather biting across Paige's cheek, everyone present flinching as Paige tried desperately to remain steadfast.

"That all you got?" she said, defiantly. "Your grandmother could hit harder!"

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" Mitzi demanded. "What do you want with us."

Pausing, almost debating whether or not to bring the whip back up, the woman finally turned away. Replacing the weapon back behind her back, she began to saunter out of the room.

"Well, that was random," Chip muttered. "Crazy."

* * *

"I do," Katie said. "I can't speak for you guys but..."

"It's not even something we have to think about," Duo remarked.

"Likewise," Nahir commented. "We're not about to stand by here."

"I'm in," Xavier offered. "Should make life more than fun again."

"I'm with you all," Ryan said. "I know I'll be new to this, but I'm ready to learn."

"Guess we don't have a choice, huh?" Luke asked. "I'm in."

"You sound really put out there," Nahir remarked, sarcastically.

"Just apprehensive," he replied. "So... Where do we go from here?"

"Right here is a gift from me to you," Clarence said, clapping his hands together. From out of nowhere, six stones appeared upon the table in front of him, replacing his full Ecruteak breakfast. "Since you choose to take upon this power, I bequeath it to you. Protect the Genesis Book, protect the world. This is your task. The power has already chosen you, its energy courses through your bodies. Now, do you accept this destiny?"

"We do," Xavier replied. "We have to."

"We cannot let Verger be destroyed," Katie said, seriously. "Not on our watch."

"Then, I will grant the full range to you," Clarence replied. "This task is now yours. If you'll step forward when I call your name, I shall give you the stones. Talk to Bill and Dorlinda. They'll be able to tell you how best to harness them for the power."

Reaching down to the table, picking up a green stone, he smiled at Ryan.

"Mr. Ryan Leopard," he said. "Please step forward."

As he took several uncertain steps forward, Clarence held out his hand, the item quickly appearing within Ryan's hand.

"Empathic and stubborn," Clarence said. "You are granted the power of the Green Leafeon Ranger. Take the Leaf Stone and wield the forces of nature."

"My pleasure to do so," Ryan replied, clutching the stone in his hand. A flash of green light erupting across him. Next, Clarence's eyes flashed across to Nahir.

"Miss Nahir Moon," he intoned, reaching down to pick up a dark white stone with a yellow centre. "Please step forward."

As she did so, the item appeared in her hand. Just as it had done with Ryan, a flash of energy shot across her body, the only difference being that hers was yellow rather than green.

"Fast and swift," Clarence remarked. "You are granted the power of the Yellow Jolteon Ranger. Take the Thunder Stone and feel the crackle of electricity in your veins."

"Yellow?" she asked. "Coolness. I'm honoured."

Smiling at her as she stepped back, Clarence turned his attention to Luke. Who instantly began to look shiftily back at him.

"Mr. Luke Sunderland," he said, Luke already stepping forward. Without hesitating, he picked up a strange purple and orange stone that none of them had ever seen before. "Cunning and smart."

As the item appeared in his hand, Luke somehow managed to look humbled. Something that none of them had ever seen before.

"You are granted the power of the Purple Espeon Ranger. Take the Sun Stone and prepare to use your mind like you never have before."

Taking a step back, a burst of purple light erupted up his body.

"Thank you," Luke said, simply, as Clarence picked up a black stone and turned his attention over to Duo.

"Mr. Duo Roronoa," he remarked. "Interesting. Most interesting."

"That's a great start," Duo quipped. "I'm flattered."

"Sneaky and mischievous," Clarence smiled. Both Nahir and Katie letting out sarcastic laughs at the comment, Duo turning around to shake his head at them. "As hard as present company finds it to disagree. You are granted the power of the Black Umbreon Ranger. Take the Dusk Stone and be one with the shadows."

"I'll do that with pleasure," Duo replied, taking the stone from the being. A black wave of energy passing across him, the teenager still grinning. "Thanks, Clarence."

"No problem," he said, as Duo stepped back. Next, his attention turned to Xavier, who instantly made to take a step forward. "Mr. Xavier Jackson."

"I'm here," Xavier replied, taking a step forward. "Ready and waiting."

"Fluid and powerful," Clarence commented, picking up a light blue stone from the table. "You are granted the power of the Blue Vaporeon Ranger. Take the Water Stone and let the power of the ocean be yours."

"Well, okay then," Xavier replied, grinning at him. "Thanks, pal."

As he stepped back, the blue light having passed across his body, Katie let out a gasp.

"No way!" she exclaimed, shocked. "Really?"

"Miss Katie Myers," Clarence said, reaching down to pick up a flame red stone. "Despite your misgivings, the stones never lie. You have managed to pull this group of rangers through to this point. Because of your constant cajoling, you all are here."

"It was a team effort," she protested. "I mean..."

"I see all," Clarence insisted. "And I have seen the way that you've evolved up to this point. Fiery and passionate, despite all your associations with the water. I'm granting you the power of the Red Flareon Ranger. Take the Fire Stone and feel the burn."

"I can't believe it," Katie said, as the red energy erupted across her body. "I mean..."

"Heh," Xavier laughed. "We've swapped colours. How about that."

"Are you honestly sure about this?" Katie insisted, looking at Clarence. "I mean..."

"I like to think that I'm an excellent judge of character," he replied. "Anyway, it's not like you've not worn red before."

"I wore it once last year!" she exclaimed. "But, seriously..."

"Go on, Katie!" Nahir said. "We're all behind you."

"Quite literally," Luke offered. "But, yeah. I suppose that we'll..."

"Seems like we've gone full circle," Duo remarked, grinning. "Hell, I'll listen to you. Just for the sheer kick of it."

"Errr... Thanks," Katie replied. "So, how do we find the Coppingers?"

"That's for you to work out," Clarence said. "But I'm sure that you can do that. You have work to do now. There are untold depths to your power. In time, you will be able to find those depths. But, for now..."

As he clapped his hands together, the six of them vanished.

"I bid you adieu," he remarked, softly. "Good luck with the task."

* * *

"Wonder how they're all getting on," Bill remarked. "I mean, they've been gone a while..."

"I'm sure that they'll be fine," Dorlinda said. The Lord of Time having appeared earlier, looking for the former rangers. After being pestered by Bill for information, he had finally relented and was sharing stories. "Okay, so I was in 1932. Hoenn was under probation, yet I'd managed to track down a few bottles of the old Black Meowth Beer and..."

"Was that the prelude to Black Persian?" Lance wondered. "I mean..."

"Yeah, that's what it was," Dorlinda said. "And I was having a drinking contest with a certain high ranking official. And the police break in. To my dismay, I'm dragged off down the slammer and threatened with jail. Me! The other guy gets off free because he has an immunity. Anyway, I wait until they're not looking and teleport out of there. Then, I walk back in there through the front door and ask if I left my hat behind."

As Lance and Bill burst out laughing, the three of them were instantly startled by the sight of the six rangers falling out of the sky in front of them, crash landing to the deck of the Silver Gyarados.

"Randomly enough," Dorlinda commented, dryly. "This was my next story. Something similar to it, anyway."

"Did you all find what you were looking for?" Bill eagerly asked, looking down at them. "Tell us all that it wasn't a complete waste of..."

"We got them!" Katie yelled, throwing her hand up into the air. The Fire Stone still between her fingers. As one, the other rangers did the same, grinning in glee.

"And what a story we've got for you," Duo commented.

* * *

"Clarence?" Dorlinda remarked, as they finished their tale. "I always knew he was a wily old bastard, but..."

"Either way, we've got a plan and a power source," Xavier said. "So, we need to find a way to track down the Coppingers."

"Actually, we need a way to utilise that power," Duo pointed out. "Because with just the stones, we don't have a way to morph."

"I might be able to help you out with that," Bill said. "I'll see what I've got in my workshop."

"And also I figured what was wrong with your other morphers," Dorlinda offered. "And the good news is that it is fixable."

"Great," Xavier said. "So...?"

"Unfortunately, I can't do it here," he replied. "The signal is constantly being interrupted by an electro-pyrite signal blocker. While it is around the morphers, they won't be able to be used. They're essentially glorified plastic at this point."

"So, what does that tell us?" Nahir asked. "What does it mean in the end?"

"When something like this is used," Dorlinda explained. "It has a base signal. Somewhere to trace it back to. If I can track it back to the source, then we can use it to locate Crane and the others."

"That's awesome," Katie said. "Okay. Time to go to action. Bill, see what you have in terms of morphers. Dorlinda, track the signal. Find the Coppingers right away. Lance... I don't know. Help either of those two. The one who needs it more. But, the rest of us hit the training room. I want us all tip top and up for it for when we take them on."  
"Yes, ma'am," Bill replied, grinning. "I'll be right on it."

As they all went about their business, Lance made to follow Bill. Dorlinda quickly vanishing away in a puff of smoke.

All of them ready to do what they needed to.

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Okay, so you know the colours.**

**Bit hard to end this one. But...**

**Not much going on in here, just mainly talking and that random scene with the captured rangers.**

**Next one is entitled The Next Level. They will probably morph in it, I'll see where the chapter goes. But, my plan is for this to be nine or ten chapters long. So, we're well over half way. And there very well may be a Megazord battle in the chapter after that. So...**

**Thanks for the reviews. All completely welcomed.**

**Bit of some references to Chimzor's Revenge in the captured rangers bit. Had to put it in, just for the sheer randomness of it. And to break the chapter up.**

**Quick piece of pop quiz. Nahir isn't the first ranger to go to yellow from pink. Who are the others?**

**Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**Now, don't forget to review! Please!**


	8. The Next Level

Chapter Eight. The Next Level.

* * *

"Come on!"

Jumping forward, trying to hit her with a spin kick, Duo watched Katie take a step back away from the strike. His foot barely scraping against her stomach, a smirk running across her face. Not hesitating, she spun on the spot, swinging her bare foot up to bare centimetres away from his throat.

"Oh yeah, in the zone," she said, bringing it down to take a step back. "I'm psyched now."

"At least you're getting into it," Luke commented, holding Xavier in a head lock. The blue ranger struggling to break out of it. "Just don't forget that... Huh?"

Twisting out of the grip, Xavier kicked Luke in the back and forced him to the ground, the arm up the back.

"Not so cocky now, are you?" he demanded. "Now whose laughing."

"What were you about to say?" Nahir asked, looking over at Luke who was getting up to his feet.

"Just that we've all got faith in you," he said, rubbing his shoulder. "I mean... Clarence had a point. You did drag us up there, despite not having to. You could have waited for someone else to do the job, but you didn't. You took charge. I just want to say that you've got my respect."

"Who are you and what did you do with the real Luke?" Ryan asked, grinning. "I'm sure that's not right."

"Oh ha ha," Luke said, jerking a finger up. One of the wooden slats in the ceiling falling down, nearly cracking Ryan on the head.

"Thanks, Luke," Katie replied. "Although, I do kinda agree with Ryan. Also, I just want to remind you all to use these powers as you would your morphing powers. Not unless they're necessary."

"Awww," both Luke and Duo exclaimed.

"I don't even want to know what you were wanting to do with them," Xavier commented, looking at Duo. Who shot him back a grin in response.

"Anyway, I think that's enough training for the moment," Katie said. "We'll head up and see how those other guys are going on."

* * *

"Sir!"

Looking across to where Arbok was gesturing for him, Dennis gave him a nod to acknowledge the figure.

"We've found it," Arbok insisted. "It's..."

As he spoke, a map of the Verger region appeared up on a giant screen in front of them. A dark red dot appearing in the middle of the oceans away from eastern Verger. Somewhere close to Ragnar Island.

"There," he said. "Roughly two hundred feet down."

"Send in a hovership with a crane and a drill to get it," Dennis ordered. "Just to be on the safe side. I want that book."

"It shall be so," Arbok replied. "Our strike teams are already in position to go and grab it. In the next two hours, you could have the power to reshape the world."

"Indeed I could," he said. "So, you better start moving."

* * *

"Right, we're going pretty well," Bill remarked, as the six of them walked into his workshop. Reaching down to the bench in front of him, he picked up a rectangular shaped black box, a silver cover across the top of it. A wrist strap was below it, the rear end of the devices opened up. "I had these in storage, just in case something like this should arise."

"So, you just happen to have useless morphing devices around on board your boat?" Ryan asked. "Okay, that's strange, but..."

"Well, these were based on a PNET design," Bill explained. "When I was doing some work for them, I was reliably informed that they could only be used for one purpose alone. I bet Mr. Shinya a hundred bucks that I could prove otherwise. Where as they only built one, I built six to prove a point. However, there are several key differences between theirs and mine."

"And what's that?" Xavier asked, interested.

Sliding something back, the Pokémaniac revealed four buttons underneath the cover.

"This acts as a fully functioning morpher," he replied. "Communicator, the full works. Rather than just a weapon, which PNET viewed it as."

"So, it's not completely the same," Luke asked. "I'm surprised nobody has complained about that."

"Somewhere, someone will be annoyed with it," Nahir pointed out. "It's just human nature."

"They can bite me for all I care," Bill said. "However, they're not going to work at the moment. I'll need those stones that you got from this Clarence fellow. They can act as a power source, making you more than just impotent Poké Rangers again."

"Hey, bad choice of words," Duo complained. "Seriously."

Stepping forward, Katie took one of the morphers. Slipping the Fire Stone into the device, she snapped the rear shut and looked at it. Several bright red lights emerging all over it, the item whirring into life.

"So, that should work right now," Bill said, picking up another handful of the morphers. Giving them out to Duo, Xavier, Nahir, Luke and Ryan. As they inserted their Stones into the devices, they all began to burst into life.

"Alright, we're back in business," Xavier commented. "So, what now."

"Also, I made some slight modifications to them while I was waiting for you to show up," Bill said. "I managed to reinforce them against electro-pyrite attacks. So, they can't be damaged like your other morphers were."

"You're excellent, man," Ryan remarked. "Thanks."

"The morphing call..." Bill said. "It's programmed in to be two simple words."

"And, what would they be?" Luke asked, as he slipped the item onto his wrist.

"Genesis Overload."

* * *

Having made the decision to go up to the bridge, the seven of them were greeted with the sight of both Lance and Dorlinda waiting for them. The Lord of Time leaning against the window, a bemused look on his face as he looked up to the sky.

"Ah, you're back," Bill said. "What do you have? Have you managed to track down the source of the electro-pyrite?"

"I did," the Lord of Time replied. "You're not going to believe this, but..."

Completely interrupting him, the nine of them heard the sound of engines above them, a strange silver aerial hover ship blazing across the horizon, homing in on something on the oocean.

"... They're actually twenty thousand feet above us," Dorlinda said, looking at an item on his wrist. "Pity that it's a cloudy day, otherwise we might just be able to spot them. Offer them a wave."

Rushing over to one of the consoles, Bill began to type away. Examining, probing something on the screen in front of him.

"That's a C12 hovership," he replied. "A heavily experimental ship used for recovering items from the ocean floor. They can carry a crew of at least twenty, hold all the basic equipment that is needed to search and find something under the ocean."

"I've heard of those," Lance said, banging his fist against his other hand. "They have a short range. Probably about a hundred miles on a good day. They don't carry a lot of fuel. We're two hundred miles away from the mainland. The only island large enough to launch one is Ragnar. But, they don't have an airstrip. It's too densely forested for one. It didn't come from Ragnar."

"What if it came from the Coppinger ship above?" Duo asked. "That could happen."

"It could," Bill said. "It's preposterous, but it's a possibility."

"Then, we need to get on board that C12," Xavier remarked. "A way to get up there."

"I like that plan," Katie smiled. "Let's get to it. We'll take the boat across to them and..."

"You think that they might see that coming?" Luke commented. "Not a fantastic idea."

"You got a better plan?" Nahir wondered, visibly rolling her eyes at him. "Because..."

"Well, no," the purple ranger admitted. "But, that seems suicidal. I mean..."

"It is crazy," Katie commented. "It's completely insane. Suicidal even. But, hey, we've got to take that chance. We don't have a lot of options here and we're running out of time. We get on board, the C12 is big enough to hide on until we get to wherever we need to be."

"You know what," Ryan said. "I think we can do this, you know. It's just about crazy enough to work. Plus, we do have one thing on our side. Apart from the awesome powers."

"What's that?" Nahir wondered.

"The element of surprise," Xavier remarked. "That was where you were going with it, right?"  
"Oh yeah."

"Maybe there is something that we can do to make it safer," Duo said, grinning. "Nahir, you think you can run on water?"

"I don't know," the yellow ranger replied, nervously looking down at the ocean. "I'm not about to try it either?"

"Try it on the pool," Luke suggested. "If it fails, then at least you probably won't drown."

Taking a deep breath, shaking her head, Nahir began to sprint towards the pool. Ready to take a step across it with her new super speed...

... she instantly fell straight through into the water with a huge splash.

"Okay, guess not," Duo said, trying to hide his smirk. "At least we know now."

* * *

"I can't believe you convinced me to do that," Nahir grumbled, the six of them back in the motorboat and heading for the C12. "That's low. Stupid stupid assholes."

"Oh lighten up," Luke said. "We never told you to. You did it of your own free will."

"Ssh," Ryan muttered. "You can be heard for miles around."

"Not above the engines on that C12," Xavier commented, looking at the huge machine in front of them. "They're wicked loud. As long as they don't look over here..."

"Unless you want to jump out and swim the last several feet," Katie remarked. "Make it a bit easier for..."

"I'll sneak on board when we get closer," Duo offered, quickly. "Use my invisibility to find a door somewhere and let you in."

"That's a good plan," Nahir said. "If nothing else, we..."

"What are they looking for?" Luke wondered, unconsciously interrupting her. Looking across at the crane that was being fed down to the ocean floor. "You think that they could have found the Genesis Book already?"

"Could have done," Katie said. "Either way, we need to hurry up. Increase speed!"

At her order, Luke gunned the engines of the boat, the vehicle's speed kicking up several notches as it tore across the water.

* * *

Pulling himself out of the water, Duo took a deep breath. Activating his invisibility, he quickly took a look down at himself, checking that he couldn't be seen. Looking back over at the boat, he saw Katie shoot him a thumbs up. At least in the general direction that he was. Climbing up onto the steps into the vehicle, instantly seeing how few people were on board gave him hope. He quickly counted five, examining the area to find no more. Still safe and secure in the knowledge that he couldn't be seen, he began to quickly move towards the rear of the C12.

* * *

Pushing down on a lever, he heard the roar of the rear cargo door opening up, almost flinching at the sound it made. Praying that the sound of the engines drowned it out, he hesitated for a moment. Hoping and desperately waiting. When nobody showed up, he brought his morpher to his mouth. Pressing the button for communications.

"Yeah, rear cargo door is open," he said. "Might want to hurry on over. We can probably hide here until they get where they need to be."

"Roger that, Duo," Katie replied. "We'll be with you soon."

In no time at all, he saw the motorboat buzz onto the scene, the rangers already making to get out. As the last one still inside, Luke turned it towards the Silver Gyarados, setting the auto-pilot to take it back to the cruise liner. Then, he jumped in after the rest of the rangers, Duo already making to close the doors as he hit the floor of the cargo hold.

"That was easy," Xavier remarked. "Let's hope that the rest of it is this easy."

Taking great pains to conceal themselves in the relatively small cargo hold, they began to wait. Eventually hearing the sounds of the engine roar into life, the C12 rising up into the air.

"Moment of truth," Nahir muttered. "We're about to find out what happened to them."

* * *

More time passed, until the small plane gave a jerk. Moving over to the window to get a look, Duo let out a gasp of shock.

"No way!" he exclaimed. "It's an absolute monster."

Moving over to see what he was looking at, the other rangers had to agree. Shocked by what was hovering in their air in front of them. A huge black platform, complete with several medium sized buildings on top of it. Below it, they could see what seemed like hundreds of thruster jets, all working away to keep it up in the air.

"That should not exist," Ryan mused. "It's impossible. How does it even..."

"That," Luke said, smugly. "Is what a hundred million dollars can get you. Lance said that they were well financed, and they obviously invested some of it in that."

"Wow," Nahir commented, suddenly seeming down. "They've got all that and we're just six stowaways hoping for the best."

"Hey, we're more than just that," Katie said. "Between us, we can beat them. I know it."

"Feels like we're coming in for a landing," Xavier remarked. "We're going to land on that platform."

"Okay," Katie replied. "Here's the plan. We wait until they unload whatever they pulled up off the ocean floor, wait a few minutes longer for the coast to clear and then track them down. If we encounter anyone, we fight our way through."

"Sounds like a plan," Duo said, as the wheels of the C12 began to touch down against the platform. "Should be any time soon."

* * *

"Guess we can be grateful for the change in scenery," Paige quipped, the cage that they were in having being raised up to another chamber somewhere in the Aerial Platform. A treasure chest in the middle of the room. The doors already opening, a figure ready to come through them.

"So, you're the crazy moron whose behind all of this," Mitzi remarked, as Dennis walked into the room. Seeing the reverence, respect and fear that instantly shot across the faces of all present already there.

"Is that my Book?" he demanded, looking at the solid rusted metal chest in front of him. "Because, I'm not seeing my Book."

"We believe that it is probably in the box, sir," Noland replied. "However, it's sealed. With no way of opening it up."

"Oh damn," Dennis snarled, kicking the treasure chest in front of him. It shook under the force of the blow, but didn't open up. "Now, how do we get this open."

"Wow, you really are clueless," Scott commented, from the cage. "I mean..."

"Someone taser him, please," Dennis growled. One of the Dogbots reaching into the cage, zapping him with electricity. The silver G-Force ranger groaning in pain.

"Sir, we could blow it open," Arbok suggested. "Or there's that big industrial laser..."

"Either way is good," Dennis replied. "Just do it."

As both Arbok and Noland made to move towards the treasure chest, the captured rangers could only watch. Out of a mixture of interest and fear.

* * *

"According to my systems," Dorlinda said, through the communicators in the morphers. "The others are just on the other side of those doors in front of you."

"You think we should knock?" Xavier quipped, looking up at the huge metal items. After leaving the C12, they'd made their way across the platform, following the marks left by the treasure chest from earlier.

"What is it with you and knocking?" Luke wondered, sarcastically. "Actually, I have a better plan."

Breaking out from where they were crouched, he took one look at the door. Taking a deep breath, before...

"Wait," Katie said, coming out to join him. "I've got an idea. Double team them."

Throwing her hands out, several extremely hot bursts of heat erupted out, crashing against the metal doors. Super heating them up to the point where the normally silver metal began to glow with the temperature.

"Now!" she insisted. "Use the force, Luke!"

Ignoring the quip at the end, Luke threw his hand up to hurl a psychic blast at the doors. As it crashed through the air, smashing against the doors, they cracked into thousands of pieces. Showering the other side of the doors with white hot metal.

"Oh yeah!" Luke said, going to high five her. "Team work."

As she returned the gesture, he let out a yelp of pain. Clutching his scorched hand in agony, Katie's skin still white hot from her attack.

"Sorry," the red ranger instantly said. "Come on! Let's go!"

At her order, the six of them began to run towards the new gap. Ready to take whatever challenge was on the other side.

* * *

Looking around to the disturbance behind him, Dennis saw six teenagers running into the room. A sinking feeling telling him that they were here to cause a whole amount of trouble for what he had planned. The captured rangers off to his left all cheering in relief.

"Did we miss the party?" Duo asked. "Because, I forgot to bring a bottle."

"Nobody invited you," Jake sneered.

"Ah, we kinda hoped that they'd reply," Mitzi quipped. "They didn't upset."

"What took you so long?" Danni called. "We were getting bored."

"So, you're the infamous escaped Poké Rangers," Dennis sneered. "You've come a long way to fail. Dogbots!"

Giving the command, the robotic soldiers charged onto the scene, blocking the rangers from getting to the Coppingers.

"Guess there's no time like the present," Xavier commented, as the six of them brought their morphers up.

"You're not wrong," Nahir said. "Time for a little pay back."

"Everyone ready?" Katie asked. Seeing several nods reply to her, she gave the command. "Okay. Genesis Overload!"

Powerful white bursts of light erupting out of the morphers, the six of them hitting the first button on the device, they began to transform into their ranger costumes.

Katie went first, her body shining with a red light. As it faded away, she was wearing a red costume with cream coloured stripes on the sides of the stomach and legs. The gloves, belt and boots were also a cream colour, while her costume had a skirt. At her waist, she had a pair of black, red and gold blasters. On her chest, there was a fire symbol. Finally, her red helmet materialised. One with the black eye visors, mouthpiece and ears of a Flareon.

"Red Flareon Ranger!" she yelled.

Next, Duo began to transform, his body shining with a black light. As it faded away, he was wearing a black costume with golden trimming upon it. His gloves and boots were also golden. His belt was gold with black stripes, while he had a dark type symbol upon his chest. At his waist, a single black and gold blaster appeared. Next, his helmet materialised. Complete with the golden eye visors and moutpiece. There were also a pair of black Umbreon ears at the top.

"Black Umbreon Ranger!" he shouted.

Up next, was Xavier, his body shining with a blue light. As it faded away, he was wearing a blue costume with several darker blue splotches across the body. His boots, belt and gloves were the same dark blue colour. On his chest, he had a water type symbol. At his waist, he had a single blue and black blaster. Next, his helmet materialised. A blue one with the black eyes and mouthpiece of a Vaporeon, while it also had the ears.

"Blue Vaporeon Ranger!" he yelled.

Transforming next, was Luke, his body shining with a purple light. As it faded away, he was wearing a purple costume with black trimmings across the costume. The gloves and boots were also black. The belt was purple with black stripes. At his waist, he had a black and purple blaster, while wearing a psychic type symbol on his chest. Finally, his purple helmet materialised. It had the black eye visors, mouthpiece and ears of an Espeon.

"Purple Espeon Ranger!" he roared.

Next, Nahir began to transform, her body shining with a yellow light. As it faded away, she was wearing a yellow costume with white trimmings across it in the same fashion as Luke. Her gloves, boots and belt were also white. Like Katie, her costume had a skirt. On the chest, she had an electric type symbol and a yellow and white blaster at her waist. Next, her helmet appeared. Complete with white Jolteon eye visors, mouthpiece and ears.

"Yellow Jolteon Ranger!" she bellowed.

Finally, Ryan went to morph, his body shining with a green light. As it faded away, he was wearing a green costume with brown trimmings across the body and legs. The gloves, boots and belt were also the same brown colour. At his waist, he had a brown and green blaster, while wearing a grass type symbol on his chest. Finally, his helmet materialised, complete with black Leafeon eye visors, mouthpiece and ears.

"Green Leafeon Ranger!" he shouted.

As they all finished transforming, Dennis let out a snort.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," he remarked. "Oh well. Dogbots! Attack!"

Without hesitating, the robots charged towards the six rangers. All of them taking up fighting stances in anticipation.

"Aww man!" Ryan yelled. "Time to start a cull."

"Let's get ready to rumble!" Katie shouted. "Time to do this!"

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So...**

**Lousy place to leave off, I know. Sorry. But, look on the bright side...**

**The next one, Battle Royale, will have a lot of battles. Including possibly introducing the Zords. But, you could probably guess that from the title. The battle part, not the Zord part.**

**So, I hope you liked the costumes. And the tricky bits of subterfuge.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Glad to have them.**

**Actually, the next one is the penultimate one. And then there'll be an epilogue.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review! Please!**


	9. Battle Royale

Chapter Nine. Battle Royale.

* * *

"Let's get ready to rumble!" Katie shouted. "Time to do this!"

At her battle cry, the other five rangers behind her took up fighting stances. Ready to battle against the onrushing Dogbots, all privately hoping that they would fare better than last time.

"If you can," she continued, throwing a kick at one of the black Houndour headed robots in front of her, throwing it back to the ground. "Get either the chest or the others."

"Right on!" Duo roared, leaping forward to tackle one of the Dogbots to the ground. As both of them hit the deck, he punched it twice in the face, before tearing its head off. Electricity crackling out of the useless body. Across from him, Nahir ducked under a series of blows thrown at her by one of the robots, her hand dropping to her waist.

"Genesis Blaster!" she yelled, pulling the trigger several times. Firing a multitude of yellow laser fire into the black robot, flooring it. "These aren't as tough as I remember."

Kicking out into the head of a Dogbot ahead of him, Xavier managed to send it flying back into one of its cybernetic companions. The two of them getting tangled up together.. Bringing out his own Genesis Blaster, he fired several times at it, watching the blue laser fire streak across the pair of them. Eventually knocking them to the ground where they exploded.

Across from them, Ryan flung himself through the air, hitting a Dogbot in the chest with a flying kick. As it hit the ground, he spun around, punching another in the face. While one of them opened its mouth to fire out a stream of flames towards him, he back flipped away from the strike, watching the attack strike another Dogbot behind him.

Bringing up the rear, Luke dodged a dark type attack that was thrown at him by one of the robotic soldiers, rolling across the ground to evade. Dropping a hand down to his waist, he brought out the Genesis Blaster, firing a multitude of purple energy blasts towards the Dogbots who were trying to hit him. Jumping up, he struck out with an aerial spin kick, knocking several of them down to the ground.

"They were a bit more of a challenge earlier," he crowed. Seconds before one of them leaped on top of him, dragging him to the ground. Kicking it off him, pulling himself along the ground, he met back up with the rest of the rangers. All of them regrouped after the assault against the Dogbots, the robotic soldiers taking the chance to replenish their ranks.

"Guess we've got a bit of a problem," Xavier admitted. "There still are a lot of them. And apart from these, we're all unarmed."

"Might want to activate your weapons then," Bill remarked, through the communicators in their helmets. "Before we all get very much older."

"We have weapons?" Duo asked. "Brilliant."

"I ran a scan across your Stones," Bill continued. "Five of them have weapons encoded into their structure. Katie, you get two powerful blasters instead."

Dropping her hands down to her waist, the red ranger felt the twin weapons in their holsters.

"Ah, sweet," she said. "Okay, Duo. You and Ryan hold the fort here. Try to make an indent into the number of Dogbots. Xavier and Nahir, you try to get the treasure chest back. Luke, you and I will go and help the other rangers."

"Yes, ma'am," Xavier said, as he and Nahir began to go off and start their task.

* * *

"Okay," Duo muttered, looking at the Dogbots in front of him. Holding out his hands, he took a deep breath, before a weapon appeared within his grasp. A long black sword, with an Umbreon's head separating the handle and the blade.

"Shadow Sabre!" he shouted, sweeping the blade through the air. Before looking at it with barely concealed appreciation. "Nice one. It's better than a fan, anyway."

Rushing out into the crowd of robots, he began to slash away into the ranks, metal crashing against metal. The razor sharp weapon easily hacking the disposable cybernetic soldiers into pieces. As the blade began to glow with a black light, Duo began to grin underneath his helmet.

"Say good night," he quipped. "Night Slash!"

Swinging it through several of the robots, he watched the darkness dismember them, the stricken Dogbots falling down defeated.

"Bad dog," he said, smirking under his helmet.

* * *

Across from the black ranger, Ryan threw out another powerful karate kick, sending a Dogbot crashing back to give him some space. Throwing both arms up, a large weapon appeared in his hands. A heavy-looking green hammer, the business end resembling a Leafeon's head, while a set of vines ran down the handle.

"Fauna Hammer!" he shouted, instantly swinging it out to strike a Dogbot in the body. The sheer brute force of the blow sending it crashing up into the air, smashing against the ceiling.

"Come on, take it like a robot," he snickered, holding the hammer up. "You scared yet?"

Dropping his shoulder, he ducked down, slamming the Fauna Hammer into the ground. The impact sending several of the Dogbots flying high up into the air. Their bodies shattering as they hit the ground.

* * *

As she and Xavier began their battle towards the treasure chest, both of them going different ways to the other, Nahir held her hands up. Sensing that she might need her weapon, the sight of several Dogbots approaching towards her confirming the fact. Inside her grip, a long yellow and white staff appeared, several Jolteon heads forming ridges along the weapon. Every few moments, a crackle of electricity would burst out, menacingly.

"Storm Staff!" the yellow ranger called, instantly moving it out to hit two Dogbots simultaneously. Both of them getting a nasty shock, the sudden interruption to their circuits taking them down. Sweeping the weapon around her in a flurry, more of the machines went down, their systems overloaded by the zap of electricity. Planting one of the ends down into the ground, she jumped over two more, bringing the staff back to drive through them with vicious venom.

* * *

Wanting to get in on the action, Xavier held one hand up high, punching a Dogbot back with the other. In no time at all, his weapon appeared, a blue triple bladed blue trident. The design that went all the way down the handle was similar to the ridge down the back of a Vaporeon's back. The pointed tips at the end of the blade resembled the webbed parts of the neck ruff on the water type in question.

"Tidal Trident!" he shouted, spinning round to impale the closest Dogbot with the weapon. Yanking it up off the ground with the giant fork, hurling it towards the roof. Striking back out with the hilt of the weapon, he watched one of them double over, before he struck out and knocked its head off with the bladed end.

"These weapons are awesome," the new blue ranger said. "I've already forgotten what my Lugia Lancer looked like."

"I'm with you there," Nahir called, the two of them joining up to make their final attempt to grab the treasure chest. The item just bare metres away, Dennis and several other Coppingers trying to make their escape.

"You're not going to escape!" Xavier shouted, as the two of them quickened their pace. Noland pushing down a button on the control panel he wore on his wrist, another twenty or so Dogbots rushing in to block them. The black robotic soldiers preventing them from getting to the chest.  
"Crap!" Nahir shouted. "We need to..."

Swinging out her staff, she knocked one to the ground with a shock of electricity, only for another to hurl a ball of fire at her. Without hesitating, Xavier stepped in, taking the strike on with the trident. Blocking it away to the side, his weapon began to glow with a bright blue energy.

"Guess you're about to get wet," he quipped, sweeping it across and up. "Waterfall!"

At his order, a powerful rising wave of water erupted out of the cutting arc, throwing several Dogbots back. Seeing the water down on the ground, Nahir sent her Storm Staff down into the puddle, a grin under her helmet. The next thing the two of them knew, any Dogbots still able to battle while soaked were blown apart by the electrical discharge.

* * *

Heading towards the cage that contained the other rangers, the now powerless humans banging on the bars, Luke moved quickly through the crowds of Dogbots. Trying to avoid any dark type attacks thrown at him, knowing that the could be potentially damaging to him with his new powers. Quickly wanting to defend himself, his weapon appeared in his hands. A large purple spear. The hilt of the weapon was purple with black stripes, while the point at the end also purple with a red jewel in the middle.

"Psycho Spear!" he yelled, swinging the weapon out to impale one of the Dogbots through the stomach. The robot sparking wildly under the attack, before its power source died on the spot. Tossing it away from him, Luke went back on the attack, jabbing away at any of the robots who began to approach him. All of them soon stepping back, watching him warily.

All of this proving to be a distraction, as Katie went for the cage. However, not all of the Dogbots had forgotten about her, three of them stepping in to block her way.

"Don't have time for this!" she shouted, her hands dropping down to her waist to bring up the two red, black and gold blasters. One in each hand. "Heat Blasters!"

Pulling the triggers of both weapons several times, a barrage of fire balls erupting out to crash against the blocking robots. All of them going down under the assault, Katie hurdling over their remains to get to the cage.

"Sorry about the wait," she said, dropping the weapons back into their holsters. "I'll..."

"That you, Katie?" Danni asked. "Love the colour."

"Yeah, I'm starting to get used to it," she replied, pulling at the chain. Yanking it away, the door swinging open, she gave a mock little bow to the rangers. "I was a bit sceptical at first, but... Anyway, time for you guys to run. We'll be right behind you."

* * *

Chasing after Dennis and the other Coppingers, Xavier and Nahir watched them head through a door up ahead of them. The sliding metal frames shutting behind them, all access to them cut off.

"No!" Xavier yelled, banging his fist on the door. It not giving under his strike. "They got away."

"We'll have to get them next time," Nahir said, looking back at the other rangers. Seeing that their friends were out of the cage and heading for an exit. "Right now, it's time to bail."

* * *

"I can't believe that this has happened," Arbok complained, the Coppingers running towards the escape pod at the end of the corridor. "We were so secure moment ago."  
"Quit complaining," Noland snapped, he and Jake dragging the treasure chest, Fuller running along behind them.

"This isn't going to stand," Dennis growled. "Noland, activate Security Protocol A Minor. Crush them. We have the Genesis Book, we'll take the pod down and go on."

Dropping the treasure chest, Noland reached to the control pad on his wrist, typing something into it. A smirk passing across his face.

* * *

"Maybe we can cut them off somewhere," Katie said, the six rangers coming out of the building the way that they had come into it. The shattered doors still on the ground. "Either way, I'm not giving up on..."

"Woah!" Ryan yelled, the other five rangers looking up to see a pair of giant robots glaring down at them. Each easily larger than the buildings around them by at least twice. One resembled a Tyranitar, the other looking like a Garchomp. "Giant robots."

"This part seems really familiar," Luke muttered, sarcastically. "What do you reckon? Some sort of security system?"

"Who cares, we're screwed," Duo said. "We don't have any means of fighting them."

"Come on," Katie shouted, pulling out the twin Heat Blasters from her waist. Firing several fireballs towards the two robots, the huge machines easily shrugging them off. "There has to be some sort of..."

As her voice tailed off, the fire type symbol on her chest began to glow with a red light. Much to her surprise, as she brought a hand up to touch it. Across the line, the dark, water, electric, psychic and grass type symbols on the chests of her fellow rangers began to glow in much the same way, shining in their ranger colours.

"Something's happening!" Xavier exclaimed, seconds before the glowing light completely overwhelmed them. Causing them to grow and to change shape, all of them dropping to all fours. As the light cleared away..."

"Wait a second!" Ryan complained, looking down at himself. "I morphed into a Leafeon."

Just as he had remarked upon, he had transformed into a giant Leafeon. Xavier had morphed into a giant Vaporeon, Luke into a giant Espeon, Nahir into a giant Jolteon, Duo had shifted into the form of a giant Umbreon, while Katie now looked like a Flareon of the same side.

"You think these are our Zords?" Luke wondered. "I mean... Let's try this..."

As he finished speaking, the red gem atop the Espeon's head began to glow. Unleashing a blast of psychic energy towards the Tyranitar, the robotic dark type easily taking the blow with indifference.

"I'll show you how it's done," Xavier remarked, the Vaporeon rolling its eyes. Quitting the action half way, it opened its mouth, unleashing a Water Gun towards the two robots. Both of them roaring in pain as they were hit with the attack. Angrily responding, the Tyranitar began to stomp down on the ground. Causing it to shake underneath the huge weight, the attack enough to throw the Zords to the ground.

* * *

"Awww, man," Chip said, as the seven of them came out of the building they had been in. Seeing the six giant Eevee evolutions battling against the robotic Garchomp and Tyranitar. "They're struggling against a Tybot."

"A Tybot?" Andrew asked. "Wait, what?"

"A Tyranitar robot," Danni remarked. "Let me guess, you'd call the other one a Garbot."

"Meh, if you like," Chip replied. "It's not really important."

"We should try and find a way out of here," Crane said. "Just in case..."

"You don't think that they can beat those two robots?" Paige asked, surprised. "Are you sure?"

"It's not so much that I don't think that they can beat them," Crane replied. "I just want out of here as soon as possible."

"Amen to that," Mitzi commented, as they began to run.

* * *

"You're taking a bit of a beating there," Bill remarked, his voice ringing out in the ears of the rangers-turned-Eevolutions. "Come on! There's got to be a next level for you to take it to. One is more powerful than six. In certain circumstances, anyway."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Xavier asked, his Vaporeon form launching another Water Gun at the Garbot. The machine easily blocking it with its arms. "There has to..."

"I think I'm getting it," Ryan said, suddenly. "Anyone else getting an image in their head? Of a Megazord?"

"Oh yeah," Katie replied, her Flareon form nodding in agreement. "The Overload Megazord. Let's do this."

"Guess we're going to combine then," Nahir said, reluctantly. "Anyone else get the feeling that this is going to hurt?"

"It might not," Xavier replied. "But..."

"Overload Zords!" Katie shouted. "Megazord formation!"

At her command, their Eevee forms began to turn into robots. The rangers finding themselves back in human form, sat in a small cockpit inside the head of the robot.

"Well, you got that wrong," Luke remarked, sat inside the Espeon Zord. "Is this going to..."

Cutting him off in the prime, the six Zords began to combine. The Vaporeon and Umbreon Zords laying down to the ground, their legs and tails retracting inside the bodies. Their heads went down to the ground, the rear part of their bodies raising up to form legs. Next, the Leafeon Zord came bounding down, its front and rear legs fusing together before joining with the top of the Vaporeon and Umbreon Zords. Next the Flareon Zord leaped down onto the top of the Leafeon Zord, its limbsand tail folding in, a humanoid head appearing out of the area where the tail had been. The Flareon head detached, forming a helmet around the top of the head. Finally, the Espeon and Jolteon Zords jumped up, attaching to the shoulders of the Megazord. Their bodies elongating out into a prone position, the heads formed the shoulders of the robot. The rear legs and the tail of the Espeon Zord formed the hand of the right arm, while the needle-like fur at the rear of the Jolteon Zord formed the hand of the left arm. The legs vanishing away into the robotic body. As the Megazord stood up straight, it stretched out its arms.

Right away, the six rangers appeared in the cockpit of the Overload Megazord. A two tiered space, Katie sat in the middle of the upper tier, Nahir and Xavier to her left and right respectively. On the bottom tier, Luke sat in the left, Duo in the middle and Ryan on the right.

"Overload Megazord!" Katie said, placing her hands on the controls. "Ready to battle."

"Beats the heck out of the old SDI Megazord," Luke remarked, as the Overload Megazord began to move forward. The Tybot and the Garbot instantly starting to circle it.

"Just a bit," Katie said, directing the Overload Megazord into hitting the Tybot with a punch. The Tyranitar machine roaring in retaliation, trying to hit out with its tail. As the Megazord took a step back, the Garbot hit it with a Dragon Claw. Sparks erupting out of the back of the Overload Megazord. Spinning around, the Megazord hit the Garbot with a kick, followed by a punch.

"We could do with some sort of weaponry," Duo said. "Everyone check your consoles, see if you can find anything. It might be our only chance."

"I've got something!" Xavier yelled, hitting a button on the console in front of him. "It appears that my Zord contains a weapon."

"Well, that's great," Nahir said, as a compartment slid out of the side of the Vaporeon Zord, revealing a giant pistol. "And I thought that you were just pleased to see us."

As Luke and Ryan both snickered, the Espeon arm came down, drawing it out and aiming at the two robots.

"I think this is called the Genesis Blaster," Ryan commented. "It can use several different beam attacks."

"Where did you pick that up?" Luke wondered, looking over at the green ranger.

"It's on the instructions," Ryan replied, holding a piece of paper up. "I know, strange right?"

"Let's find out," Xavier said. "Let's see... According to this, we have a Charge Beam, a Solar Beam, a Dark Pulse and..."

"Power up the Solar Beam!" Katie ordered. "Lock onto the Tybot. Prepare to fire."

"Sounds like a plan," Nahir said, the Jolteon arm rising up to place a second hand on the weapon. "Guess it's time to fire."

"Ready, aim..." Xavier and Duo shouted.

"Fire!" Katie shouted, hitting a button in front of her. At her command, a white hot beam of light erupted out of the barrel of the Genesis Blaster, the strike crashing into the body of the Tybot. Easily destroying it, the smouldering remains collapsing to the ground.

"One down!" Luke yelled. "Now for the Garbot. Take that thing down and we can go home."

"Pity we don't have a Glaceon Zord as a part of our arsenal," Duo commented. "Sometimes, this really can be unfair."

"Oh well," Katie said. "Fire a Dark Pulse at it and see where that gets us."

"Right on," Ryan remarked, as the Genesis Blaster began to glow with a black light. "Readying Dark Pulse."

"Locking on," Xavier called. "Ready!"

"Aimed!" Nahir yelled.

"Fire!" Katie shouted, punching the button in front of her. A burst of black energy exploding out of the barrel of the Blaster, charging straight for the Garbot. The enemy robot electing to charge through it, sending the Overload Megazord staggering back.

"That didn't go so well," Duo muttered. "What's next?"

"Screw this," Luke remarked, hitting a button on his console. The Espeon arm starting to shine with a bright purple energy, everyone else looking over at him. "What?"

"You're just deciding to use that attack now?" Xavier asked. "What's wrong with you?"

"It's a psychic attack! It might not have done much against the Tybot," Luke retorted. "Just for the record, duh!"

"No need to be like that," Katie told him. "But, if you think that it'll do something against the Garbot..."

"Let's see if it can fly," Luke said, gleefully. "Psycho Punch!"

The Overload Megazord instantly reacting to his command, it shot forward, delivering the powerful blow straight into the Garbot's stomach. For a second, the machine stood there, before being thrown back

* * *

Still sailing back through the air, the six of them saw the Garbot crash into one of the buildings, explosions rang out from deep within it. A strange aura appearing for a moment around the morphers used by the seven rescued rangers. Had their other morphers not been under their new ranger suits, the Genesis rangers might have noticed the same thing, but their attentions were on the Garbot falling off the platform and down through the air. Down below, the old rangers cheered the victory, before looking down to their restored morphers.

"Guess we've got those powers back," Scott commented. "For what they're worth right now."

"Hey!" Crane shouted, his voice directed at the Overload Megazord. "Any chance of a lift out of here."

In no time at all, Duo's voice came out through his G-Force morpher.

"No problem," he said. "You're on Overload radio, so say hi to everyone."

"We'll get you off here," Katie shouted, the Megazord starting to put its arm down. The hand opening up to let them out onto its palm. "Hang on a second, we'll get you up and open a door."

As the seven of them climbed out onto the palm of the huge robot, they heard the sound of engines erupt out above them. Instantly looking up, they saw one of the C12's in the air, on collision course with the aerial platform.

"Oh crap!" Scott shouted. "It's going to crash into the platform!"

In response, the arm of the Overload Megazord began to move even more quickly. Depositing them down onto the shoulder, the sound of the thunderous explosion rang out across the platform, the ground shaking. Under the violent tremors, the recently empowered rangers began to stagger and fall to the metallic shoulder, Paige rolling towards the edge. Steadying herself, she got back to unsteady feet.

"Whew," she said. "That's a rel..."

That was when the crashed C12's engines exploded, the burning husk of vehicle still moving towards the Overload Megazord. The eruptive wave of heat blasting out, striking the giant machine which began to charge towards the edge of the platform. The sudden movement startling Paige, who feel backwards...

Straight off the edge of the Megazord's shoulder, dropping towards the already burning platform.

"Stop!" Crane yelled, practically screaming into his morpher. "You have to go back!"

"Are you insane, we need to get out of here!" Luke yelled back. "Otherwise we'll end up roasted and toasted."

"It's Paige!" Mitzi said, slightly more calmer than Crane. "She's..."

Before anyone could reply, the Overload Megazord reached the edge of the platform. Taking a dive over the side, hurtling down through the air. The other rangers quickly making their way into the door on the neck, Crane still seething at the way they had left the platform.

* * *

Anger that was replaced with numb shock as the platform exploded seconds later...

* * *

**Author's Notes...**

**Uh oh... Is Paige... Did I just... Oh yeah. **

**So, the weapons, the Zords and the Megazords are all introduced this chapter. This is the penultimate chapter, the next one won't be a long one. Just an epilogue wrapping it up. That said, the first two chapters of Genesis Overload will pretty much carry on where this left off, so...**

**Ah, thanks for the reviews. They are all appreciated.**

**But yeah, giant robots. Some of the many foes that will appear next season. Well, I gave a promise about action in this chapter...**

**Longest one so far. Next one will probably be about the same length as the opener.**

**The bit where Duo says that his sword is better than a fan... There's an in-joke there. Mainly in relation to Poké Rangers Lost Zone.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review! Please!**


	10. Epilogue

Chapter Ten. Epilogue.

* * *

"And they're on board," Ryan said, glancing at his screen. Showing the old rangers climbing the stairs up towards the cockpit of the Overload Megazord. "All of them... Wait a second. Where's that hot blond?"

"I'm sure she'd really appreciate you calling her that," Nahir muttered. "Who, Paige?"

"That's the one," Ryan said. "Ah, she's not with them."

"What?" Katie asked, shocked. "Are you sure?"

"Crane was screaming about something as we went off the platform," Luke said. "But, I'm not sure what."

"Oh no," Xavier groaned, his head dropping into his hands. "Tell me that we didn't leave Paige behind on there. And then we jumped off right before it exploded."

As the words left his mouth, a stunned silence rang out in the cockpit. Everyone present looking at each other in shock.

"So, we failed?" Duo asked. "We didn't save them all. Oh holy crap, Paige!"

Dropping back into his seat, something seemed to drain away from him. Showing something that none of the others had ever seen before, a sign of sadness in the normally cheerful black ranger.

"You okay?" Katie wondered. "Are you...?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," the black ranger replied, sitting back up straight. "Just... the shock. I mean... I never thought that..."

Before he could finish, something struck the Megazord from behind. Jerking everyone out of their melancholy, all eyes falling to the screens to see what had happened...

And the giant figure of the Garbot flashed across their vision, the robot launching another attack at them.

"Oh yeah, it can fly," Luke remarked. "Go figure."

"Guess we have another round with Garbot," Katie muttered. "This thing is really starting to annoy me."

"Ditto that," Xavier said. "Come on. Let's finish it off."

"For Paige," Nahir growled. "For her memory."

"Going to have to do it quickly," Ryan reported. "We're fifteen thousand feet from hitting the ground."

"Love that pressure," Luke commented, typing something away into the console in front of him. The Espeon arm of the Megazord began to glow with a bright purple energy, throwing out another Psycho Punch towards Garbot. The flying robot easily evading it, executing a barrel roll to the side before striking out with a Dragon Claw. The strike raking across the chest of the Megazord.

"I really hate how the thing can fly," Xavier said, angrily. "And we're just falling through the air."

"It's just struck me," Nahir remarked. "But, what's going to happen when we hit the ground?"

"Eep," Duo commented. "That's not a pleasant thought. Here's a better one. Let's try the Genesis Blaster again."

"Genesis Blaster!" Katie yelled. "Let's see... Hyper Beam!"

At her command, the Overload Megazord brought up the Genesis Blaster, firing out a streak of bright orange light towards the Garbot. Only for the machine to fly out of the way, easily dodging the attack.

"That didn't work," Xavier said. "Too bad we don't have some sort of heat seeking weapon. Then we can..."

"Do you even think it gives off heat?" Luke demanded, sarcastically. "I mean... It's a robot."

"Ah, Katie?" Nahir said. "I think we might have something available. I ran a scan of my console systems and..."

"What is it?" Ryan asked, looking down to his own screen. Tapping away, he quickly let out a sound of appreciation. "Well, that might do it."

Having used the time to find it herself, Katie had to agree with both of them.

"Desperate times," she said. "Desperate measures."

Hitting the button in front of her, she and the other five rangers watched a giant staff with a large blade on the end appear in the hands of the Megazord.

"The Genesis Staff," Duo remarked, letting out a whistle of appreciation. Mirroring what Ryan had done moments earlier. "This looks awesome."

Her hands back on the controls, Katie directed the Megazord into striking the Garbot with the new weapon. The blow forcing the machine back, growls emerging from the mouth of the Garbot.

"Last chance to back off!" Xavier shouted. "You're not going to get one after this!"

"I don't think that robots feel fear," Nahir offered. "So..."

As she let her voice tail off, the blade at the end of the staff began to glow with a golden light.

"Element Overload!" the six rangers shouted, watching the staff strike through the air, the glowing blade raking against Garbot six times. Each time a streak of coloured energy smashing across the body, starting with red, following with black, blue, purple, yellow and finishing with green. As the final strike was dealt against the machine, it began to fall out of the sky, all its power gone. Falling a short distance, it exploded into thousands of pieces. Muted cheers ringing out in the cockpit as they watched its remains fall faster towards whatever was below them.

"Guess we've just got to ride the rest of it out now," Xavier muttered. "But..."

"Great job, team!" Katie interrupted. "Sorry if I'm borrowing your thing for this once."

"Ah, no problem," he said. "So..."

"Let's see what's below us," Luke remarked, the machine breaking through the final layer of clouds. The ocean exploding into view under them.

"This is actually quite promising," Nahir said. "We might survive hitting the water without much damage."

"Guess we're about to find out," Duo quipped. "What the hell, I always wondered what it's like to hit the surface of the ocean from twenty thousand feet."

* * *

As the Megazord completed its final fall through the air, crashing into the ocean below, it instantly disassembled out of its battle form. The Eevolutions also fading away, the rangers demorphing out of their new costumes. The veteran rangers landing close to them, instantly surprised to be crashing into the water.

"Blastoise!" Xavier yelled, hurling a Poké Ball into the air. "Go!"

"Gyarados, Vaporeon!" Katie shouted, doing the same. The three water type Pokémon appearing in flashes of light. In the same moment, Duo brought out his Feraligatr.

Within the next few minutes, Katie was aided in being kept afloat by her Vaporeon. Crane, Mitzi, Andrew, Danni, Scott and Chip atop her Gyarados. Duo and Ryan on the black ranger's Feraligatr, while Luke, Xavier and Nahir were on board Xavier's Blastoise.

"Sorry about the cramped space," Katie apologised, looking up at the six rangers atop her Gyarados. "But, I only had these two on me."

"Ah, it's cosy," Chip replied, patting the Atrocious Pokémon on the head. The Gyarados roaring at him, causing him to withdraw it.

"So, this is part flying type," Andrew remarked, eyeing the Pokémon whose back he was sat on. "Doesn't look very airborne."

"Don't tell her that, whatever you do," Katie grinned. "She's a little... touchy about things."

"We're in the middle of the ocean," Luke commented. "Whose got time to be touchy?"

"Gyarados apparently," Mitzi joked. "So, where do we go from here?"

"Where can we go from here?" Scott asked. "We can go anywhere. The G-Force team is broken up. Duo has his new powers and Paige..."

"Don't say it," Crane groaned, shaking his head. "Just... Don't."

"You okay, man?" Ryan asked. "You're looking a bit..."

Before he could finish his question, a piercing horn rang out over the horizon. Drawing their attention away, the eleven rangers saw the Silver Gyarados appear out of the blue. Powering towards them.

"Attention, rangers!" Lance's voice called through a hailer. "If you're out there, then please respond."

"Guess that's where we go from here," Katie said, wearily. "Back onto the Silver Gyarados. From there... I have no idea."

"Well, we still need to stop the Coppingers," Xavier pointed out. "And find the Genesis Book. And all those artefact's."

"That's a tale for another day," Nahir said, yawning slightly. "But, for now..."

"Let's just get out of here," Katie replied, gesturing for her Vaporeon to swim towards the Silver Gyarados. "To the boat."

"You know," Luke said, as the four water Pokémon began to swim over to the approaching boat. "I can't help but wonder what happened to the Coppingers. Maybe we got lucky and they blew up along with the platform."

"I doubt we're going to be that lucky," Ryan remarked. "But, I guess we won't know until we find out. Right now..."

"I couldn't care less," Xavier finished. "Not right now, anyway."

* * *

Smashing against the ground, screeching across the dirt until coming to a complete standstill against the side of a hill, the Coppinger escape pod tottered on the spot for a moment, before collapsing over. The doors shattering open, the treasure chest falling out and crashing down against the ground.

"Guess that's one way to get it open," Noland remarked, before feeling Dennis push past him to jump after it.

"It's mine!" he snapped. "Get back!"

"No way!" Jake snarled. "I did my part in finding it!"

As Arbok, Noland and Fuller all started to protest, the three of them began to follow the other two down towards the chest. All their hands on it, they began to wrench the parts of the shattered chest apart. Dennis forcing them away, as he pulled the core piece of the Genesis Book out of the box, holding it up to the light. A faded wooden cover, with nine indents in the surface of it, added an aura of mystique to the item. Greedily pulling the book open, ready to see the secrets written upon the first page...

Only for the five of them to all let out screams as a potent wave of green-blue smoke erupted out from within it. Completely engulfing them, their screams of pain growing ever louder...

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**So, it's over. Finished. The story isn't over though, it will be continued in Poké Rangers: Genesis Overload. Coming soon.**

**Another round with the Garbot and the Megazord is revealed to have another weapon.**

**Also, what's happening with the villains.**

**Thanks for the reviews. All appreciated.**

**The first chapter of Genesis Overload, Nothing Important Happened Today, should be up in the next few days.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review! Please!**


End file.
